Fire Flower
by Voice of Life 02
Summary: "Me alegro haberte amado desde el principio" Voy a decirle esas palabras al cielo. Para el público solo es una canción. Pero para Len Kagamine fue una maravillosa experiencia en aquel día de verano, donde el cielo se iluminó de fuegos artificiales. ¿reviews?
1. Recuerdo

Bueno este es mi primera historia, trata de una canción muy conocida de nuestro querido Len Kagamine, espero que lo disfruten:

**NOTA:** Ninguno de los personajes de la historia me pertenecen, les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

**Capítulo 1:**

"**Hubiera sido mejor si yo….."**

Estaba en una de las habitaciones de uno de los hoteles más reconocidos de todo Japón, "Rain Lite", asomado en la ventana viendo el atardecer de aquel día cansado, un joven de cabellos rubios, ojos celestes y piel blanca. Exacto, hablamos de Len Kagamine, uno de los cantantes más populares de todo Japón en los últimos meses, ya había debutado como cantante en diferentes ciudades de Japón, pero desde que llegaron de su último concierto para encerrado en su habitación….

-Joven Kagamine, ¿se encuentra bien? - Decía detrás de la puerta uno de sus asistentes personales.

-No hay problema - suspira – todo se encuentra en calma – Contestó el joven.

El asistente se fue, pero 5 minutos después…..

-Joven Len- otra vez era el mismo asistente- ¿puedo entrar?-

-*Que debo de hacer para que la gente me deje sólo*- pensó - Adelante, puedes pasar – dijo casi amargo.

La puerta se abrió rápidamente y se pudo presenciar a un joven alto de unos 18 años, cabello marrón, llevaba puesto un terno negro y unos lentes negros.

-Ahora que se te ofrece Kiyoteru – Dijo Len sarcásticamente, pues no era el momento en el que quería ver a alguien.

-No me quiero meter en su vida personal, pero…. ¿Por qué estás triste?- preguntó

-*Rayos, me descubrieron*- pensó amargo pero triste a la vez- A veces pienso que….-Suspira- "Hubiera sido mejor si yo nunca…"

-¡Basta Len!- dijo kiyoteru amargo golpeando con su puño la mesa- No entiendo lo que te pasa.

-Es que tú no lo entiendes Kiyoteru, no lo entiendes nada- dijo Len gritando

-No entiendo por qué desde tu último concierto estás así de decaído- dijo amargadamente- ahora solo paras en tu habitación, mirando hacia el atardecer, es que ya no confías en nosotros.

-Es algo muy personal, algo que yo solo siento, algo que tú no entiendes y nadie lo entenderá- dijo Len gritando.

-Len has cambiado- dijo calmado Kiyoteru- nunca creí que fueses así

- Kiyoteru, ve al grano, a que te refieres con que he cambiado.

-Antes confiabas en todas las personas, por más mínima sea el problema-

-Ya te dije que este tema es muy personal-

-No hablo de eso- contestó- me refiero que si sigues desconfiando en la gente llegará el día en el cual te quedes sin amigos…-

Dicho esto se retiró sin decir nada de la habitación, Len solo se asomó a la ventana, vio el atardecer y una gota de cristalina de sus ojos cayó. Los dos no se dieron cuenta que todos los encargados del Hotel habían escuchado el gran alboroto causada por una simple frase. Al día siguiente, cuando el sol recién estaba levantándose una persona enmascarada entraba a la habitación sin decir nada, Len al percatarse del intruso, agarra un bate de beisbol y empieza a golpear al intruso sin detenerse.

-¡LEN DETENTE!- Len se detiene al reconocer aquella voz- que no te das cuenta de quién soy yo- en ese momento se quita la máscara

Era una persona de la misma edad de Len, tenía un cabello púrpura amarrado a una coleta, ojos púrpura, piel blanca y llevaba puesto un extraño traje Samurái.

-Y quien te dio el permiso de entrar y tratar de asustarme- dijo Len- Y además ¿Qué haces aquí Gakupo, no deberías de estar en tus clases de artes marciales?

-Pues, un "pajarillo" me dijo que te estabas arrepintiendo de tu vida- dijo eso recordando el día de ayer.

**RECUERDO:**

-Bien hecho Kamui-decía el profesor de artes marciales- de seguro vas al campeonato regional

-Gracias, maes_

Kiyoteru entra al salón de artes marciales.

-Kamui, quiero que tengas una pelea conmigo-dijo cansado, pues había corrido desde el hotel hasta aquel lugar, y no era un recorrido de menos de 2 Km

-y que a cambio de eso- pregunto Gakupo, que no se quedaba atrás.

-Si yo gano harás de lo que yo te diga- dijo triunfante

-Y si yo gano- preguntó

-Me marcharé de aquí derrotado- dijo

-Y…..

-Y dejaré de molestarte con…..-en ese momento Gakupo le tapa la boca a Kiyoteru.

-No lo digas en frente del maestro, el maestro dándose cuenta de la situación sale de la habitación- le dijo susurrándole al oído- y si no deseo pelear contigo- dijo con voz fuerte

-Pues- agarra su celular y marca un número- llamaré a Luka_

-Entonces no hay pelea y ya me _

-Aló, hola Luka, quería decirte algo, Gakupo quiere que….- Gakupo le quita el celular a Kiyoteru y lo parte en 2 con su katana.

-Está bien- dijo malhumorado- tendré una pelea contigo, pero sólo una pelea-

-Así se habla joven- dijo alegre- ahora que inicie la pelea

Pasan 5 minutos

-Eso es todo lo que tienes- decía un triunfante Kiyoteru - pensé que eras fuerte

-Quiero la revancha- decía Gakupo moribundo.

-No joven, tú mismo dijiste "tendré una pelea contigo, pero sólo una pelea"- dijo kiyoteru imitando su voz

-Vale- decía ya perezosamente- que es lo que debo de hacer

Kiyoteru murmulla en su oído de Gakupo todo lo que tenía que hacer.

-OK

-A si, el plan inicia-toma el tiempo con su reloj, que marcaba las 7:00 pm- ¡AHORA!

Los dos se van de salón.

-Gakupo, estás seguro que el maestro no se molestará de que faltes mañana a clases

-Estoy seguro que no, yo mismo dejé una nota donde decía: Maestro mañana voy a faltar, creo que estoy con gripe, así que no se tome la molestia de esperarme, si usted quiere puede acompañar a Meiko y Haku al bar y de paso se puede quedar a tomar unos cuantos vasos. Con su respeto. Kamui.

-B-Bueno, creo que eso bastará con el maestro, pero con Gumi, que harás con ella.

-Sólo le diré lo de siempre "tengo que ir a mis clases".

-Bueno yo me encargo con lo de Luka- Kiyoteru le guiña a Gakupo-confía en mí.

-Pero de que estás hablando- cuando voltea para pedir una explicación Kiyoteru había desaparecido- Creo que aún sigue siendo un niño.

Al día siguiente:

Eran las 5:00 am todas las personas estaban durmiendo a esa hora, en especial Gakupo, hasta que el despertador suena, Gakupo apaga al despertador se dice para sí mismo:

-Regla Samurái número 1, el enemigo acecha a cualquier hora del día, siempre debes estar alerta-decía todo orgulloso- pero hoy es una excepción, así que, a seguir durmiendo- se tapa con las sábanas.

Una chica entra al cuarto y cuando ve al Samurái sumamente dormido. La chica tenía planes como despertar al samurái:

1°PLAN:

Agarra de los pies a Gakupo y trata de jalarlo, pero era demasiado pesado y fuerte.

-Los samuráis deben ser más fuertes que las personas comunes- decía en murmullos

2°PLAN:

Trae al cuarto un gran tazón de agua con hielo y se lo echa a Gakupo, pero este seguía dentro de la cama.

-La ma-madre naturale-leza es amiga-ga del samurái-dijo temblando el samurái.

3°PLAN:

Sacó 2 planchas eléctricas , estaban subidas al alto voltaje (por favor no hagan esto en casa) y como si fuera un muerto, la chica empieza a electrocutar al mojado Gakupo, una vez que termina, se ve la cama todo quemada, pero Gakupo seguía vivo y sano.

-Si la madre naturaleza te envía fuego, haz malva discos – y se come un malva disco, encima del samurái se ve una tela cuya etiqueta decía: anti electricidad

….

100° PLAN:

La chica ya harta, pues lo mismo sucedía todos los días desde que Gakupo entro a la academia Samurái, no tenía más opción que hacer el mismo plan de todos los días.

-Gakupo, Luka ha llamado, dice que quiere hablar contigo, está ahora en la estación del sur.

El plan funcionó perfectamente como lo había planeado, que en menos de 5 minutos, Gakupo ya estaba dirigiéndose hacia el lugar.

-Un momento- se detiene de lo que estaba corriendo- Luka me odia tanto que ni siquiera quiere verme cerca de ella- con tono triste- otra vez fui engañado por Gumi.

En ese momento, agarró su celular vio que habían 3 mensajes sin leer:

1° MENSAJE:

Lo siento, era la única forma de despertarte, pero por ahora solo ve a tu queridísima academia y de paso ve a comprar zanahorias y berenjenas.

Te quiere tu .

2°MENSAJE:

No te olvides de nuestro plan, ve y levanta los ánimos de Len confío en ti.

Posdata: No te preocupes por lo de Luka,de eso me encargo yo.

DE: Kiyoteru

-Ahora que tonterías habrá hecho Kiyoteru- se decía el Samurái

3°MENSAJE:

No te voy a perdonar por lo que ayer haz hecho, así que hoy nos vemos a las 8:00 al frente del hotel "Rain Lite"

Luka.

-Pero que está pasando aquí- en ese momento otro mensaje llega a su celular.

4° MENSAJE:

Oh, sorpresa, sorpresa, si Luka te enviado una amenaza de muerte, significa que me he raptado a el pequeño pulpo-mascota de luka, lo demás te lo encargas tú mismo.

Posdata: Esta es mi forma de agradecimiento por lo que estás haciendo por mí.

De: Kiyoteru

-Hiyama Kiyoteru- dijo amargo- ¡ESTÁS LOCO!- El grito levantó de su profundo sueño a toda la ciudad de Tokyo, incluso todas la palomas salieron asustadas. Se marchó amargo del lugar donde se encontraba para dirigirse al hotel "Rain Lite", lugar donde se encontraba Len.

-Kiyoteru, me las vas a pagar por esto- murmuró- Bueno, ese "pajarillo" debió haberlo interpretado mal así que tú me lo puedes explicar, no es cierto… ¿Len?- Len no respondió, no quería hablar de ese asunto con nadie, Gakupo suspiró.

-Len- dijo Gakupo- somos amigos desde la infancia, así que puedes confiar en mí… entonces cuando te referías a "hubiera sido mejor si yo nunca….."

-suspira y con voz melancólica Len continua la frase -"si yo nunca te hubiera amado desde el principio…."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Oye, mira, Kaito volvió otra vez, que alegría, este año de seguro me declaro ante él –decía una chica a lo lejos.

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo antes que yo -observa- por lo que veo viene acompañado con uno de sus amigos- refiriéndose a un joven rubio- y creo que también es guapo- el joven que oía cada palabra de las chicas, sentía que el fuego ardía por sus venas.

-Sí, también es lindo, ahora va a ser muy difícil en escoger a Kaito o su amigo- pensativa- ustedes que dicen

-Kaito

-Su amigo

-Kaito!

-Su amigo!

-KAITO!

-SU AMIGO!

….

Se arma un tremendo alboroto, el joven que oía cada grito de las chicas, ya estaba ardiendo en llamas de cólera.

-A ver Len ,qué es verde y puntiagudo- preguntaba un joven de cabello azul

-Es un pino Kaito- contestó Len amargo.

-Exacto. Qué es plomo y….

-Es una roca- interrumpió Len- me preguntaste lo mismo hace 2 minutos.

-Esta pregunta es diferente que es puntia….

-Un pino- respondió aburrido

-Bravo Len- respondió alegre Kaito- ere muy inteligente.

-Una pregunta Kaito- Dijo con tono aburrido Len

- Dime Len-dijo comiendo un helado que no sé de dónde sacó.

-La pregunta es…-suspira

**¡Por qué tengo que acompañarte a un aburrido campamento!**

Bueno, este es el primer capítulo de esta historia, en este capítulo, no aparece tanto Len, pero les aseguro que en otro tendrá más pariciones junto con otros personajes inesperados, no se olviden en dejar sus reviews: comentarios, críticas, preguntas, ideas, etc…

Bueno nos leemos en el Segundo Capítulo:

BYE BYE

Con cariño:

Yui


	2. Campamento y nuevas amistades

Nota: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

**Capítulo 2: **

**Campamento y nuevas amistades: "No perderé ante ti….."**

**¡Por qué tengo que acompañarte a un aburrido campamento!**

En ese instante todos los chicos y chicas se quedan callados en el autobus, solo por 10 incómodos segundos, un silencio total abarca todo el lugar, pero a pesar de eso…. los gritos y el alboroto gana otra vez al silencio provocado por el rubio.

-Kaito- dice Len un poco más calmado- dime la razón por la que estoy aquí.

-Pues…. a divertirte y a conseguir novia- le da una probada a su helado.

-Kaito, Kaito, Kaito- negando con la cabeza- te he dicho como de miles de millones de veces el motivo por el cual vine aquí contigo.

-Ah…..-se pone pensativo-creo que….-Len empezaba a poner ojos de esperanza- creo que….-pensativo- creo que lo olvide- dijo tranquilamente y continuó comiendo su helado, mientras Len ardía en llamas.

-Por una vez en tu vida usa tu cabeza Kaito- molesto-¡Por una vez en tu vida has algo útil!

- Trataré- sigue comiendo su helado- Oye, Len, el chico de ahí no es Gakupo- Le señala a un chico de su misma edad de cabello morado amarrado en una cola que llegaba hasta su cintura.

-Sí, pero que hace él aquí- lo mira y empieza a llamarlo- ¡Oye, Gakupo!-el chico pelimorado voltea a buscar a la persona que lo llamaba.

El chico peli morado al darse cuenta de la presencia de sus amigos y los llamados por parte de ellos, va caminando hacia el lugar donde se encontraban y se sienta frente a ellos, Len se sentía aliviado al ver que Gakupo no traía su "apreciado" objeto, si, hablamos de la grande, enorme y peligrosa amiga que lo acompañaba siempre, su "querida" Katana.

-Kaito, amigo, no creí que volverías otra vez a este campamento- mira a Len sorprendido- y Len ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Asuntos familiares- respondió Kaito

- Gakupo, debería también lo mismo, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Pues verás…

RECUERDO:

-Gakupo, hermano mío, te quiero mucho...

-Gumi, que es lo que se te ofrece.

-Pues,mañana me voy al campamento y me gustaría saber si….

-Por supuesto que no- contestó Gakupo rápidamente

-Bueno, si no quieres ir por las buenas-un aura maligna rodea a Gumi y saca una soga que tenía ocultada en sus manos- ¡Irás por la malas!

FIN DEL RECUERDO

-Después de eso me desmayé y cuando me desperté ya me encontraba dentro de este autobus- dijo melancólicamente- Y hoy que quería ver el final de mi novela-

-Después de todo Gumi seguirá siendo Gumi- los tres ríen casi a carcajadas- hablando de Gumi ¿Dónde está ella?

-Cierto- saca un papel del bolsillo- cuando desperté ella dejó esto en mi bolsillo- Len agarra el papel y lo empieza a leer:

Gakupo, de seguro ahora te encuentras dentro del bus en camino hacia el campamento, sobre tus maletas, me encargue de lo necesario para el campamento y he llenado ropa "decente" en la maleta mientras seguías desmayado. Yo estoy en el autobus "B" y tú estás dormido dentro de la "D", pero si por alguna razón decides bajarte del bus, por mí no hay problema, pero si quieres de vuelta tu "hermosa" Katana, tendrás que quedarte los 4 meses en el campamento conmigo, tú decides.

DE: Tu inocente hermana Gumi.

-*Con que ese era el motivo por el cuál no traía su preciada Katana*- pensaban a la vez Len y Kaito.

-Este también es otro motivo por el cual estoy ante sus ojos, pero bueno-abraza a Len y a Kaito- No perdamos esta oportunidad de divertirnos los tres como buenos amigos.

Mientras tanto…..en el bus "D"…

-Gumi fuiste demasiado cruel con tu hermano, tu no crees eso- decía una chica a su lado-

-Se lo merecía, después de todo nunca pasa tiempo conmigo-la tristeza invade a Gumi por un instante- pero esto era la única solución- alza la preciada Katana de Gakupo al cielo, y esta resplandece.

- Pero, no crees que va estar solo, yo que sepa no trae a ningún amigo suyo- decía otra chica-

- No se preocupen, después de todo Kaito va en el mismo bus- lo dice con voz tranquila.

-Pensé que a Kaito no volvería a verlo

- ¿Qué sabes de Kaito?

-¿Viene con alguien o solo?

- ¿Ha cambiado?

- ¿Tiene novia?

-Chicas – Gumi calla a todas las chicas reunidas- lo único que sé es que viene en el autobus "B" junto con mi hermano – se arma un silencio entre las chicas, pues Gumi ,se puso pensativa- y viene acompañado de alguien- las chicas ya ardían en furia en pensar en aquella joven que estaba con Kaito, ya tenían un plan como deshacerse de la chica - pero, no se preocupen, que es un chico nuevo que recién ingresa al campamento, además es buen amigo de Kaito -todas las chicas suspiran aliviadas.

-Y ¿Cómo es su amigo?- preguntó una chica-

- ¿Es guapo como él? –

- ¿Sus ojos de que color son?-

- ¿Tiene novia?

En ese momento Gumi es atormentada por un mar de preguntas acerca del compañero de Kaito, de la cual solo responde que no lo conocía, pero sabía que eran amigos desde la primaria. Después de ratos, la noticia de que Kaito fue transmitida "de abeja a abeja" en todo el bus "D" , todos se preguntaban acerca del nuevo chico, el compañero de Kaito, menos una chica, que sostenía un celular a la mano, en el celular se podía apreciar que como fondo de pantalla tenía una foto de Kaito comiendo helados.

-Parece que este año tendremos competencia….

…

Mientras en el bus "B", Kaito, Gakupo y Len tenían una batalla intensa…

-Kaito-con voz dudosa preguntaba Len-¿Tienes 3 de tréboles?-

-A pescar Len- se queda pensando- Gakupo ¿Tienes 5 de rombos?

-A pescar Kaito-

-No mientas Gakupo, estoy seguro que tienes 5 de rombos-

-Y cómo estás seguro de eso- pregunta Gakupo.

-Un mago nunca menciona sus trucos-

-Pero tú no eres mago….de seguro viste algunas de mis cartas-

-Exacto, vi algunas de tus cartas sin tener que voltearla - orgulloso decía Kaito mientras miraba arriba de Gakupo, al espejo que estaba a su encima, donde se podían notar todas su cartas, ante tal acto Gakupo se da cuenta-

-Eso no se llama truco, eso es trampa-

-Que no hice trampa-

-Que si-

-QUE NO

-QUE SI

…

Si piensas por que los dos luchan a gritos solo por una carta pues la respuesta se debe a una simple apuesta: el que pierda llevará las maletas…..un simple juego de cartas terminó siendo una lucha desesperada por la victoria. Mientras que Kaito y Gakupo seguía peleando, Len observaba fijamente el paisaje en el cuál se encontraban: un lugar lleno de árboles, rocas, vegetación y una neblina que impedía la visión del horizonte; pero lo que más le llamó la atención a Len, fue ver pasar cerca del bosque a una chica, la chica que veía tenía cabello blanco como la nieve y estaba vestida como todo un ángel, lo que no podía creer es que hacía una chica en medio de un bosque solitario y porque traía con ella un arco y flechas, en ese entonces cuando la miraba, la chica que estaba caminado lentamente por el bosque, voltea y dirige su mirada a Len, una mirada fría y escalofriante, que por lo cual Len se asombra y también la mira, pero en ese entonces un gran letrero pasa en medio de los dos y cuando este termina la chica ya había desaparecido del lugar -*Creo que sólo fue ilusión mía*- pensó y volvió al juego de cartas..

-Nos volveremos a ver Len…..-

Media hora después….

Silencio total entre los 3 chicos….la recta final del juego ya estaba presente en los alrededores.

-En tu cara Kaito- le muestra sus cartas- "Revolución"- con un tono victorioso.

-Qué maravilla, pero también -le muestra sus cartas-"Revolución"

-…..- sigue mirando pensativo sus cartas

-Eso no se vale, tiene que haber un perdedor y ese debes ser tú Kaito- decía el enfadado Gakupo

-…- Len seguía mirando pacíficamente sus cartas.

-Pues sí, va ver un perdedor- mira a Len- así que declaro este juego….

-CONTRA-REVOLUCIÓN

Kaito y Gakupo, actualmente atónitos, blancos y secos como una hoja, vieron y verificaron cada una de las cartas de Len…..todo estaba perdido para los dos…no había forma de ganar a la Contra-revolución…tenían que aceptar su realidad…..llevar la maleta de Len hasta su habitación….

-…..-Los dos seguían secos-

- Y bien chicos, ¿Quién de los dos llevará mi maleta a mi habitación?-pregunta Len con una sonrisa burlona.

-…-Los dos se miran fijamente, chispas de odio salían de de sus ojos, aún quedaba el segundo puesto. Mientras Len esperaba entusiasmadamente la loca idea de sus amigos por el segundo puesto, claro, Len ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de competencias raras entre sus amigos.

-Piedra, papel o tijeras- Kaito pone tijeras y Gakupo piedra, mientras que Len se queda un poco incómodo ante aquella situación, él sabía que los dos llegaban a tales extremos en sus competencias como aquella vez que Kaito retó a Gakupo a comer diez litros de helado, bajo una cascada que se encontraba en uno de los nevados más altos de Japón y para agregar un poco más de dificultad al juego, estar por lo menos una noche de invierno, a temperatura bajo cero y en medio de una fuerte tormenta de nieve; mientras que Gakupo había propuesto algo muy peligroso e incumplible para Kaito, algo que él no podía cumplir nuca : dejar de comer helados por lo menos durante una hora, tan duro fue ese reto para Kaito, que no duró menos de 5 minutos en rendirse y aceptar su castigo.

-¡Gané, no llevaré las maletas!-

-La próxima vez juro que me las pagarás-

En ese momento, el autobus se detiene, una chica de 20 de años de edad, agarrando un bate de béisbol entra tranquilamente en donde se encontraban los chicos, Kaito al reconocer a aquella mujer, se oculta detrás de Len y Gakupo, los cuales ellos lo miran confundido…..cada vez que iba avanzando paso a paso al interior del bus, cada vez más el ambiente se ponía tenso y terrorífico.

-A ver mis queridos muchachos- todos los chicos se esconden detrás de los asientos, mientras Len y Gakupo los miraban confundidos- vamos chicos muéstrenme sus lindos rostros que yo no muerdo-a cada palabra que daba la chica, Len y Gakupo presentían algo malo-¿Quisiera saber quién o quiénes son mis nuevos prisio….digo….alumnos?-nadie contesta- pues si nadie de ustedes quiere contestar- mira a Kaito y lo agarra de la bufanda- vaya, vaya, vaya, mira a quien tenemos aquí, mi querido mejor alumno - decía maliciosamente- creo que fue mala idea regresar a este campamento, no es cierto, Kaito –en eso de lo que estaba agarrándolo de su bufanda lo empuja contra su asiento, al empujarlo Gakupo y Len lo ayudan a establecerse, la dícese "maestra" se da cuenta de los compañeros de Kaito - Creo que también traes caras nuevas, a ver muchachos me gustaría saber sus nombres-

-….-los dos se miran asustados, esperando en silencio la respuesta del otro-

-Vamos chicos díganme ¡QUIEN DE USTEDES MISERA_!

-Vamos Lola deja en paz a los nuevos alumnos- decía un joven detrás de ella

-Esta bién- se baja del bus, no si antes de mirar amenazantemente a Kaito, que por lo cual le da un escalofrío.

-Lo siento por el daño que les hizo Lola- hace una reverencia- prometo que estos tipos de actitudes no pasarán derante su estadía en el campamento-todos los chicos presentes, se alivian al escuchar esas tiernas palabras-mientras yo voy a arreglar algunos asuntos con la maestra Lola, tengan el placer de bajar hacia el campamento, cualquier consulta acerca las sus habitaciones respectivas, acercarse a la oficina de consultas- se retira del autobús, después de minutos algunos chicos no tan asustados como Kaito, Len y Gakupo, pues ya estaban acostumbrados al tipo de carácter de Lola, deciden por fin bajar del autobús en busca de sus maletas en la sala de empaque y de sus respectivas habitaciones….

-….-silencio por parte de Kaito aún traumado, aunque ya había sucedido lo mismo en los anteriores años, su reacción ante ella no cambiaba nada.

-Lo siento Gakupo, como Kaito está como piedra, yo me encargaré de llevar al señor come helados abajo en unos minutos, mientras tanto tú te encargarás de visitar el área de empaque, recoge nuestras maletas y averigua sobre las habitaciones-

-Está bien Len- decía algo aún asustado por lo sucedido.

-La maleta de Kaito es azul con la imagen de un helado en el lado derecho, y la mía es amarilla con una imagen de una aplanadora en el lado izquierdo, no te lo olvides-

-Entendido Señor- Gakupo se marcha del lugar en busca de las maletas

-*Después de todo, que tan difícil debe ser buscar una maleta*- pensaba alegremente Gakupo mientras salía del autobús-

Sala de empaques:

-*Pensé demasiado pronto*-pensaba un arrepentido Gakupo al ver la gran cantidad de chicos y maletas en aquel lugar- Bueno….. ¡Manos a la obra!- arregló una de sus mangas de su abrigo e inició su búsqueda.

Media hora después…

-*Nunca pensé que buscar maletas iba a ser un infierno*- pensaba un rendido Gakupo tirado en el suelo, justo en ese entonces ve a lo lejos la maleta de Len junto a la maleta de Kaito, y como un rayo, sin importarle si chocaba contra las personas, va por las maletas, en ese momento, lo más inesperado para Gakupo ocurre…..al acercarse más, logra distinguir ahora dos maletas amarillas con la misma imagen…

-Bueno, el primero que agarre seguro será de Len- da un paso pero, choca con una persona y las dos caen- Lo siento andaba distraí_

Cuando pudo reconocer a la persona, se quedó completamente impresionado.

-Len, nunca creí que algún día te diría esto, pero…-abraza al supuesto Len- ¡Te ves tan tierna con ese vestido!- hace una pausa y deja de "abrazarlo" – además luces muy bien con el pelo suelto- se ríe y "Len" no entiende el porqué de su actitud –Si fueras mujer de seguro saldría contigo, pero hay solo un problema….no me gustan las chicas planas- no bastó nada más para despertar la furia de "Len", así que con su pierna le dio una buena patada en la parte débil de todo hombre- Oye amigo que te pasa, solo fue una simple broma- decía echado el adolorido Gakupo en el suelo mientras se retorcía en el dolor.

-No me llames amigo, ¡Idiota, Pervertido!- se fue del lugar dejando a Gakupo en el suelo y varias personas viéndolos a los dos-

-Pero, ahora que le pasa a este- decía un adolorido Gakupo-

-¡Gakupo!- este voltea a ver quién lo llamaba y dase la sorpresa que era Len quién se acercaba a él junto con Kaito- te dije que una vez que encontraras las maletas fueses a buscarnos, y qué haces en el suelo-

-Eso pregúntatelo a ti mismo- contestó amargo Gakupo mientras se levantaba-

-Pero de que hablas-

-No mientas, hace unos momentos, viniste con el cabello suelto y estabas puesto un vestido-

-Deja de hablar tonterías, estuve todo el tiempo con Kaito y….. ¿Dijiste vestido?

-Exacto- contesta aún amargo

-…-

-De seguro lucía bien hermosa la señorita Len- ríe a carcajadas mientras Len lo miraba molesto-

-¡KAITO!

-Que, solo expreso lo que siento, además no te quedaría mal si te soltaras el cabello- sigue riendo- y quién sabe algún día te veré con traje baño, traje de enfermera, traje de porrista, traje de….

-¡Desgraciado Pervertido!

-Basta los dos- Gakupo pone el orden- el asunto es que si tu no fuiste quién me golpeo, entonces ¿Quién fue?

- Ni la menor idea- contestan los dos a la vez-

-Bueno- se queda pensado- olvidémoslo del asunto, ¿Dónde quedan vuestras habitaciones?

-No te preocupes por eso, nosotros ya nos encargamos del tema y lo mejor…. ¡Los tres estamos en la misma habitación!- dice Kaito

-Bueno Gakupo, como perdiste la apuesta, te toca llevar las maletas a la habitación…- busca la llave y le muestra- número 221-

-*Después de todo, que tan lejos puede estar la habitación*- pensaba ya relajado Gakupo

-Bueno te indicaré donde queda nuestra habitación- Kaito saca un mapa de su bolsillo lo desdobla y empieza a señalarlo-Ahora estamos en el la oficina de empaque, saliendo de aquí ala derecha encontrarás varias oficinas y después de ello el comedor a unos 500 metros, doblando a la derecha si sigues el mismo camino encontrarás un bosque que no habrá algo de menos de 800 metros , sigues caminando y volteando otra vez a la derecha te toparás con un valle con la cual hacemos todos los eventos, más allá de ese valle se encuentra la sala de reuniones o mejor dicho chismes entre grupos, y más allá de ese lugar encontrarás las habitaciones, los de la derecha son de las chicas, mientras que la habitaciones de la derecha son de los chicos,las habitaciones están marcadas iniciando desde el uno hasta el 300. Que no se te olvide llevar con cuidado mi maleta y la de Len, eso no es nada comparado con las otras cajas que de seguro llegarán pronto a mi habitación.

-*Yo y mi tonta cabeza*- pensaba- bueno, pero hay un pequeño problema, hay dos….-voltea y solo encuentra la maleta de Len junto a la de Kaito- pero si yo había visto…-

-Gakupo, ocurre algo- pregunta Len-

-No es nada importante-agarra la maleta de Len y de Kaito y los tres juntos se dirigen a la salida de empaques-

Mientras tanto…..

La misma persona que había golpeado a Gakupo ya se encontraba afuera en los jardines en busca de sus amigas.

-Gumi, por acá- dice dicha persona-

-Vaya, vaya, vaya- decía una molestosa Gumi- primer día y ya te pasas arruinando la vida a los demás, no es cierto, Rin-

-Se lo merecía- decían mientras caminaban hacia sus habitaciones-no tenía ningún derecho ese pervertido a confundirme con un tal Len, además ¡Quién es él para llamarme plana!- Cuando Rin mencionó esto, Gumi estalló a carcajadas durante varios segundos y paró solo porque le faltaba el aire-

-¿¡Y tú de qué te ríes!?-

-De nada en especial-Rin no se quedó convencida de ello y se quedó parada en medio camino esperando una respuesta, cuando Gumi volteo vió el aura negro de su amiga- Está bien, solo me reía de tu comentario-

-Esta bien- Contestó amablemente. Gumi se quedó sin habla el cambio emotivo de su amiga, hace unos segundos quería asesinarla, pero en esos momentos su carácter cambio de uno perverso a uno amigable.-Bueno, te disculparé solo si llevas mis maletas a nuestra habitación- le da en sus manos una maleta que tenía un color amarillo y a la izquierda tenía una aplanadora- mientras tanto yo estaré ambulando por el lugar- se va corriendo y desde lo lejos le agita la mano a su amiga y se va perdiendo por un bosque cercano-

-Ahora que mosquito le picó- se preguntaba confundida- bueno, creo que es lo mismo de todos los años- mira tristemente a lo lejos del bosque-creo que algún día entenderás que él solo te considera una amiga- se aleja despacio.

-¡CUIDADO, FUERA DE MI CAMINO!- Demasiado tarde, cuando Gumi volteo vio a un chico encima de un carrito de equipaje venían a máxima velocidad y estaban a unos dos metros de tras de ella, no tenía el tiempo para pensar y se quedó en su mismo lugar…..después de unos 5 segundos, se escuchó el sonido de un choque entre dos personas, varios chicos y chicas rodearon al lugar donde se encontraban los dos, las cajas que traía el chico habían salido disparadas a distintas partes del lugar, mientras que la chica se quedó echada y adolorida cerca al cuerpo del chico a unos metros de las cajas- Lo siento, no fue mi intensión lastimarte, permíteme ayudarte- el chico gentilmente se levanta y pide que la chica le dé su mano para poder ayudarla a levantarse, otras chicas que estaban ahí se sentían envidiosas por Gumi, pero ella en ese momento se había quedado sin habla y un poco sonrojada- Vamos, que esperas- dijo con voz gentil, que despertó a Gumi de sus pensamientos, y siendo ayudado por el chico, que fijándose bien en él, tenía el mismo color de cabello y el mismo color de ojos, logró recuperarse del golpe ocurrido.

-Gracias, en cambio, yo cause todo esto, si solo me hubiera movido- contestó con voz tímida

-No, para nada, la culpa fue mía por estar sobre un carrito y estar andando como un meteorito- los dos se ríen, mientras empiezan a recoger caja por caja, mientras tanto las personas reunidas empiezan a marcharse, cuando terminan de recoger las cajas, a los dos les daba curiosidad por lo que había dentro de la caja, así que deciden abrir una de las cajas y ver su contenido y lo que encontraron adentro fue una sorpresa para los dos-

-¿Helados? A qué persona se le ocurriría traer helados aun campamento, es algo ilógico - preguntaba el chico con expresión rara pro los helados-

-Creo que el único que haría tal cosa es Kaito- contesta también del mismo modo del chico-

-¿Kaito? ¿Quién es él?-

-Por lo que veo eres nuevo en el campamento, ¿No es cierto?- el chico afirma con la cabeza-Kaito, es el chico más popular entre las chicas del campamento durante 3 años, suele ser amable, dulce y cordial con las chicas, pero tiene un defecto: Tiene un gran vicio al helado.

-Vaya, tú ya debes haber venido aquí hace tiempo, no.-

-Exacto, vengo a este campamento desde hace tres años-

-Hablando de eso, no nos hemos presentado aún.-

-Ah, cierto, me había olvidado de eso, me llamo Gumi Kamui- hace una reverencia- pero puedes llamarme Gumi, y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Me llamo Gumiya Megpoid-hace también una reverencia- pero me puedes llamarme Gumo, es un gusto conocer a alguien tan alegre y optimista-

-Gracias-mira todas las cajas de Gumo- ¿Y a quién piensas llevar eso?

-No tengo idea, pero lo que sé que esa persona está en mi misma habitación-mira las maletas de Gumi- ¿Todas esas maletas son tuyas?-

-No, mi amiga me ha encargado de llevarlas a nuestra habitación-

-Si tú quieres, puedo acompañarte hasta la entrada de tu habitación. ¿Qué dices?-

-Está bien, después de todo me caes muy bien-

Los dos se encaminaron hacia sus habitaciones respectivas mientras se contaban sucesos inolvidables de su vida, para Gumo y Gumi sería el inicio de una bonita amistad, y quién sabe, hasta podría ser de un bonito amor.

Mientras tanto…..

-Kaito, no debiste haber hecho eso-

-¿De qué hablas Len?- preguntaba mientras los dos caminaban cerca de un bosque cercano-

-Me refiero al darle a Gakupo la ubicación de las habitaciones- decía un poco molesto pero a la ves burlón-

-Después de todo, es una broma que le hacemos a los novatos, además saliendo de la sala de empaque había un gran letrero donde decía: Bienvenidos al campamento Vocaloid, por favor avanzando de frente se encuentran sus respectivas habitaciones, y Gakupo no le tómo importancia a aquel letrero y se fue por la derecha como le indiqué-

-Y como tú le indicaste, él se fue por el camino más largo, mejor dicho ahora está dando una vuelta entera a campamento solo para llegar a nuestra habitación-

-Exacto Len

-Y bien Kaito, hacia donde nos dirigimos- pregunta aburrido Len

-Pues…-empieza a penar- como no conoces el campamento, ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un recorrido por el?

-Buena idea, andando- justo cuando empezaban a dar solo unos pasos, Len pudo escuchar el sonido de una cámara tomando una foto, cuando voltea a ver quién era aquella persona, pero solo pudo encontrar un árbol detrás de él- Pero que extraño-

-¿Que pasa Len?

-Estoy seguro de haber escuchado a alguien detrás de nosotros, pero lo peor, nos estaba tomando fotos- decía algo molesto-

-De seguro son tus nuevas admiradoras- decía Kaito mientras le guiñaba el ojo-

-Kaito…..creo que esta frío te está afectando…mejor vamos a recorrer el campamento, ¿de acuerdo?

-Bueno, como tú digas- alegremente dijo y los dos continuaron su camino, dejando atrás el árbol, que de alguna manera, no dejaba de hacerse sospechoso para Len….

-Un poco más y casi me encuentran- cansada decía una chica detrás del árbol- pero valió la pena para obtener una foto de Kaito- mira la foto que tomo con su celular con entusiasmo, pero su rostro empieza cambiar cuando se da cuenda de un error- pero que es esto, yo quería una foto de Kaito no de su amigo- en el celular se podía apreciar la imagen de Len mirando hacia el celular, antes de que la chica se escondiera- Bueno, si no tengo la foto de Kaito, esta imagen y este celular no me sirven- lanza el celular por los aires-Además la imagen de su amigo debe haber llenado de virus mi celular-

-Pero, qué es esto que me encontré- un poco más allá se encontraba una chica de cabello rubio amarrado en una cola que llegaba hasta su cintura- Nunca creí que cambiases de gusto en gusto Rin-

-No es lo que tú pienses, tomé mal la foto, yo quería tomar a Kaito- decía con suma preocupación- Por favor devuélveme el celular-

-No hay escusa Rin Kasane, esto es pura evidencia- le muestra el celular con la imagen de Len empieza a correr lo más rápido que podía- debo avisarle a Luka sobre esta nueva noticia- empieza a decirle a gritos a Rin-

-Espera- corre tras ella antes de que le diese mala información a Luka.

Mientras tanto…..en la habitación 189

-Miku, vamos sal ahora del baño, que yo también quiero entrar- alterada y desesperada decía una chica peli rosada afuera del baño esperando-

-Ya salgo, solo me falta secar un poco más mi cabe_

-¡QUE SALGAS DE ESE BAÑO INMEDIATAMENTE!-

-Está bien- la puerta del baño se abre y se puede ver a una chica de ojos turquesa salir del baño puesta solo una toalla alrededor y uan en su cabello-pero deberías ser más paciente- dice algo inocente Miku

-Cómo crees que sea paciente con la hora que te demoras ahí- ya estaba más calmada, abrió la puerta del baño y justo cuando iba a entrar, la puerta de la habitación se abre con fuerza dejando notar a Neru cansada y con ramas y hojas sobre su cabello- ¿Y ahora qué?-

-Chicas, deben ver esto- les muestra el celular donde salía la foto de Len-

-Vaya, no sabía que Rin tenía un hermano gemelo- contestó interesadamente Miku ante la imagen

-Es cierto, se parece mucho a Rin, de seguro es su hermano gemelo- Luka apoyaba Miku dejando de lado al baño.

-No, eso eso la verdad es que…..-se abre otra vez la puerta con fuerza dejando la habitación en sumo silencio-

-¡No crean nada de lo que les dice Neru!-

-Demasiado tarde Rin- contesta orgullosa Neru- pues verán Rine stá enamorada…..

-Eso ya lo sabemos- contesta Miku normal- además me gustaría saber del chico que se robó el corazón de Rin- decía entusiasmada Miku

-Tampoco es eso, pues verán el chico que le gusta a Rin es el de la foto-

-No le crean, a mí me gusta una sola persona y es persona es Ka….-otra vez se abre la puerta, pero esta vez más despacio y aparece la figura de Kaito- K –Kaito bienvenido- dijo nerviosa-

-Hola chicas como está- se queda callado al darse cuenta de la chica en toalla, cuando Miku se da cuenta de eso también lo mira con odio y molestia- Lo siento, creo que debo reti….-

-Pervertido, esta es habitación de chicas, sal de este lugar- agarra una almohada y la lanza a Kaito, que al darse cuenta de lo que hacía se esconde detrás de la puerta, pero en ese entonces entra Len sin saber nada de lo que pasaba.

-Discúlpenme, pero me podían decir si- demasiado tarde, el golpe duro de Miku cayó sobre la persona no deseada-…

-Lo siento- hace una reverencia inmediata- no fue mi intención hacerte daño- se para otra vez y se da cuenta que era un chico también- pero además, que haces en nuestra habitación, si es de –

-¡ES ÉL, MIKU, ES EL CHICO DE LA FOTO!- desesperada, Neru hace entrar a Len a la habitación a la fuerza y arrastrándolo lo deja a la derecha de Rin, mientras tanto Kaito intenta entrar para ver lo que sucede, pero Miku de un portazo en la cara lo echa fuera de la habitación

-Esperen, ¿¡Que es lo que están haciendo!?- Len seguía angustiado, no sabía si huir de ese lugar o esperar su muerte, mientras que a Rin estaba desesperada si Kaito se dio cuenta de que ella estaba enamorado de él-

-Oye Miku, viéndolos los dos juntos, si parecen hermanos gemelos- Len y Rin no se percataron de aquellas palabras

-Chicas, de que me he perdido- entra a la habitación Gumi- me voy por un momento a buscar a Gakupo y ustedes tiene invitados nuevos- mira a Len con suma sorpresa- Oh, vaya Len, nunca creí que estabas en el campamento-

-¡Gumi!- corre y se oculta detrás de ella-

-Len, ¿Pasa, algo malo?

-Gumi, ¿Conoces a este chico?- pregunta Miku

-Por supuesto, es uno de los amigos de Kaito y de mi hermano, que por cierto ¿Dónde está, debo entregarle esto?- preguntaba a Len mientras traía de sus cosas una gran Katana y se lo daba a Len-

-No lo he visto desde una hora, de seguro debe haber llegado de su "recorrido"- habló con un poco de gracia-

-Vaya, hablando ¿Qué haces en habitación de chicas?, deberías estar en tu habitación preparándote para la cena-

-Yo digo lo mismo pero….. ¡Estás locas me secuestraron!- apunta a Luka, Miku y Neru que andaban aún inspeccionándolo-

-A ver chicas, por favor dejen libre a Len, más tarde en la cena podrán hablar con él-

-Pero antes de que se valla- interrumpe Luka- ¿Acaso eres el hermano gemelo de Rin?-

-¿Rin?, ¿quién es ella? Yo no la conozco, ni menos sé que es una hermana mía- agarra la Katana de Gakupo y empieza a abrir la puerta de salida-

-¿Yo?, ¿de qué están hablando?- preguntaba Rin algo perdida en la conversación

-Rin estábamos hablando sobre si tú y Len…..- voltea a ver a Len-….- silencio incómodo, Len ya se había marchado del lugar si aviso alguno-

-¿Len? ¿Quién es él, Luka?-

-Pero, si a esta aquí desde hace minutos, estaba justo a tu derecha-

-No me percate de ello, en esos momentos estaba en mis pensamientos- pero aún no conforme- pero ¿Quién es él?

-Rin, Len es el chico al cual tomaste según tú equivocadamente- contesta Neru mostrándole la imagen de Len del celular de Neru, que inmediatamente fue arrebatado por Rin-

-Vaya,

-Y si quieres saber más- Gumi esta vez interrumpe- pues, si se escucharon del tema que hablaba en el autobús, pues él es el chico que acompañó a Kaito, pues es el único chico más cercano, aparte de mi hermano, que conoce en este campamento y llegaría a estar en el mismo autobús- decía esto mientras Miku y Neru admiraban su "inteligencia", en cambio Luka seguía preguntándose si ellos dos eran gemelos o solo era una casualidad del destino tener la misma apariencia-*Rayos, aún no encuentro a mi hermano y lo peor, Len se llevó la Katana*- pensaba Gumi indignada-

-En un momento vuelvo, voy a respirar un poco de aire fresco- se fue sin nada más que decir dejando la habitación con sus amigas pensativas por aquella actitud repentina. Ya afuera caminado por el inmenso campamento con una actitud sombría y fría, Rin saca su celular, que ya le había quitado a Neru, y empieza a mirar una de las fotos que le tomó a Kaito en anteriores oportunidades- Creo que mi nuevo enemigo es más fuerte que los anteriores, pero no hay forma de que puedas ganarme en esto, Len-

Mientras tanto en la habitación 211….

-Gakupo, debiste haberte dado cuenta del letrero al do de la sala de empaque antes- hablaba un chico de cabellos blancos hacía Gakupo que estaba sobre su cama después de haberse dado la molestia de llevar a las maletas por su gran recorrido-

-Además, ¿Quién se atrevería a hacer tal tipo de maldad?- esta vez hablaba un chico de cabellos verdes claros-

-Piko, Gumo- contestaba apenado el Samurái-ustedes son los únicos en los que puedo confiar-

-*Pero, si acabamos de conocernos*- pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo, en ese entonces la puerta se abrió de un golpe dejando ver aun alegre Kaito- Bueno…. ¿Quién eres tú?- hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo-

-Oh, pero si son caras nuevas, díganme chicos ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?- preguntaba entusiasmado, mientras Gakupo lo miraba co ojos asesinos llenos de odio- Gakupo, amigo, no sabía que habías estado aquí desde que llegué, que es de tu vida-

-Tú ¡INSOLENTE, DESGRACIADO!- se levanta de la cama y empieza a perseguir a Kaito como si fuera el león y él su presa, Kaito ante tal acto empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, después de tanto estar corriendo por la habitación, la puerta de esta se abre por Len que ante tal acto se quedó paralizado después de unos segundos sintió como Kaito pasaba por su lado a una súper velocidad y en otros 5 segundos más tarde Gakupo- Oye, Gakupo, creo que necesitarás esto- Le lanza la katana que traía y Gakupo lo agarra-

-Gracias amigo- se va tras de Kaito-

-¡Kaito, prometo mandarte flores a tu tumba!- graciosamente decía Len a su amigo, cierra la puerta de la habitación y encuentra a los dos chicos hablando temas de su vida, al percatarse de Len los dos voltean a verlo – Lo siento ¿Interrumpí su conversación?

-No para nada- se quedan los tres en un silencio incómodo mientras Len se recostaba sobre su cama-

-Aún no nos hemos presentado- Gumo rompe el silencio- un gusto, me llamo Gumiya Megpoid, pero llamame solo Gumo-

-Un gusto, mi nombre es Len Kagamine. Pero llámame solo Len- mira en ese momento a Piko- y ¿Cuál es su nombre señorita?-

-¡Que no soy chica!- Len se sorprende mientras que Gumo no paraba de reir-

-L-Lo siento, no fue mi intensión- dice un poco sorprendido aún-

-No pasa nada, después de todo ya me acostumbre- rie un poco- bueno, me llamo Piko Utatane, mucho gusto Len.

-El gusto es mío, por cierto ¿Qué hora es?

-Bueno- Gumo mira su reloj que traía puesto- son algo de las 8 de la noche-

-Creo que deberíamos ir al comedor- contesta Len

-Buena idea- responde esta vez Piko saltando de alegría, mientras que Gumo y Len se ríen- es que…no he comido nada desde que subí al autobús-

-Bueno está bien, yo tampoco he comido algo desde que subimos al autobús-responde Gumo- además me gustaría saber la clase de comida que preparan en los campamentos-

- Buena idea, andando- Len empieza a caminar y tropieza- pero que….- al levantarse se da cuenta que había tropezado con una caja, agarra la caja y empieza a agitarla- Gumo, Piko saben lo que hay adentro de esta caja-

-Hay helados- contesta rápidamente Gumo- pero esa no es la única caja- le señala la esquina donde estaban amontonadas como 50 cajas de puro helados- y a la persona que le corresponde esto es de la habitación ¿Conoces a esa persona?-

-Por supuesto, debe ser ni más ni menos el chico que acaba de ser perseguido por Gakupo, Kaito.-

-Len, Gumo, apúrense, si somos los primeros en la fila, nos dan postre como regalo, apresúrense- Piko ya no podía esperar más por comer, mientras que Len y Gumo se reían de tal acto de Piko-

Comedor del campamento Vocaloid….

-Por fin llegamos- cansados los tres chicos llegaron al comedor-

-Piko, sabíamos que iba a ver de postre pay de manzana, pero eso no significa que nos vas a llevar corriendo como 500 metro solo para eso-

-Y tampoco significa que para ganar tiempo, debamos agarra una de las lianas del bosque y empezar a cruzar así de áborl e árbol- continua la frase Gumo

-Vale, vale, yo solamente quería comer, bueno, ustedes ¿Qué van a comer?- pregunta de lo más normal-

-Bueno, lo que encuentre más delicioso en este lugar- responde Gumo- bueno, nos reunimos dentro de cinco minutos en la meza de la esquina-los tres se van a buscar sus respectivas cenas en el comedor….

5 minutos después…..

-Qué mala suerte, el pay ya se acaba de terminar- con la cabeza encima la mesa estaba Piko deprimido después de lo ocurrido-

-Pero después de todo, conseguiste algo que comer, ¿verdad?- trata de animarlo Len-

-Además, terminaste peleándote por el último pay con una chica, donde al final terminaron dejando caer al pay al suelo-

-Si solo hubiésemos corrido un poco más rápido esto no hubiera pasado-

-¡Len!- al escuchar su nombre, volteó a ver al dueño de la voz, que era un Kaito con bastantes vendajes en su cuerpo y a su lado un satisfecho Gakupo-

-¡Kaito, Gakupo! Vengan, cenemos los cinco juntos- Kaito y Gakupo al escuchar aquella petición se acercaron donde su amigo-¿Dónde estuvieron durante todo este tiempo?-

-Estaba huyendo de las garras de Gakupo, mientras que él intentaba darme con su Katana-

-Pero no te preocupes de ello, ahora ya estamos a mano-

-Ustedes dos son unos…..-se calló cuando vio a lo lejos a Gumi, y a sus costados sus "inocentes" compañeras que le hicieron la tarde imposible- Bueno, creo que yo me voy a…..-

-Oye tú- una chica lo agarra de su hombro, y el empieza a tener escalofríos-

-Rin deja de intimidar a las personas- su amiga Luka aparece a su lado totalmente seria-

-No interrumpas en este momento Luka- su amiga se va junto a las demás preocupada por su actitud- Bueno, me gustaría hablar contigo un momento a solas.- Lo jala del brazo y se lo lleva del lugar, Len solo se mantenía callado ante la mirada de todos los presentes. Ya afuera del lugar, en uno de los lugares más solitarios, Rin y Len estaban completamente callados, nadie iniciaba con el tema de la conversación-

-Bueno, cuál es el tema de que me querías hablar- Len esta vez rompe el silencio molesto-

-Solamente quiero advertirte que te alejes de Kaito lo antes posible- contestó fríamente Rin-

-No entiendo nada de lo que dices-

-Sé que la relación que tienes con Kaito es fuerte, pero yo conozco más a Kaito que tú, sé todo sobre él, se más de Kaito que tú

-Debes estar confundien…..-

-Solo hazme caso, en esta guerra no dejaré que alguien como tú me gane fácilmente-

-Pero, yo no quiero-

-Cómo te dije, No perderé ante ti, Len Kagamine….

Continuará…..

Yui reportándose otra vez, en estos momentos son casi las doce de la noche en mi país, al costado de dos tazas completas de café estoy sumamente despierta a estas horas de la noche, aunque ya estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de vida, estoy extrañando en estos momentos la suavidad y comodidad de mi almohada, así que ahora me voy a dormir y ustedes se quedan leyendo(conste si están despiertos) este segundo capítulo, no se olviden de dejar sus reviews…Buenas noches y hasta el tercer capítulo…..

POSDATA: el tercer capítulo quizás demore en publicarlo ya que estoy en previas evaluaciones y tengo un pequeño asunto de todos los años que no debo faltar junto con todo mi salón.

Con cariño y sueño:

Yui


	3. Guerra y grupos enemigos

NOTA: Vocaloid no me pertenece, les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños...

Capítulo 3:

Guerra y grupos enemigos: "el grupo está completo"

-Cómo te dije, no perderé ante ti, Len Kagamine-

-Debiste entenderlo mal, Kaito y yo sólo somos amigos- responde algo asustado por la actitud de Rin-

-No me importa si son amigos o no, Kaito para ahora más cercano a ti y no permitiré que me deje a un lado- responde molesta, pero antes de darse cuenta su celular se había caído contra el suelo sin conseguir un solo rasguño, cuando se dio cuenta, era demasiado tarde, Len ya había recogido el preciado celular que contenía las millones fotos que le había tomado a Kaito-

-Pero vaya, vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí- empieza a pasar las imágenes que tenía de Kaito en el celular, Rin, en cambio se quedó totalmente fría ante aquella situación desastrosa- pensé que tú y Kaito eran amigos pero, nuca creí que Kaito te gustara y…..- antes de acabar la frase el celular fue arrebatado de sus manos por la alterada Rin-

-Esto no te incumbe- respondió rápidamente- solo quiero que te alejes de Kaito-

-*Creo que no saldré de esta fácilmente a sí que….*-se queda pensativo mientras Rin esperaba su respuesta molesta recostada sobre la pared-a un metro de él- de acuerdo, como tú digas- Rin mira extraña, no esperaba tal respuesta afirmativa de Len -*estará será una buena oportunidad para divertirse*-pensó alegre y a la vez malévolo- esta será una batalla por Kaito, estás de acuerdo…..-

-Rin, me llamo Rin Kasane- contesta un poco amarga- ten en cuenta algo, yo nunca he perdido ante una chica y menos será contra un chico- responde con algo de soberbia-

-De acuerdo, pero tampoco me dejo ganar fácilmente….bueno, me llamo Len Kagamine, mucho gusto, va a ser un placer luchar contra ti- estrecha su mano para saludar a Rin-

-No soy amiga, ni compañera de mis enemigos- responde soberbiamente

- Vaya creo que la "acosadora" tiene miedo a perder contra Len Kagamine- responde burlonamente, haciendo que la ira de Rin surja a su nivel máximo esa noche-

-¡QUE NO SOY UNA ACOSADORA!- eufórica y molesta grita, mientras que Len le arrebata su celular de sus manos- Oye devuélvemelo-

-Entonces, que significa esto- con el celular le muestra las millones de galerías de fotos que le había tomado en el campamento, pero una de esas imágenes capta su atención, ¿Qué hacía una imagen suya en las enormes galerías de Kaito?- por el hecho de espiar y tomar fotos a los chicos, eso te convierte en una acosadora- Rin a cada palabra que le decía se ponía pálida, demasiado pálida como una hoja, ¿Se habría convertido ella en una acosadora?- Además, ¿Por qué tienes una foto mía, acaso te gusto?- al escuchar esto Rin salió de su palidez y miro furiosa a Len, mientras le arrebataba el celular de las manos de Len por segunda vez-

-No pienses tonterías, yo nunca me enamoraría del enemigo, ¡Y peor sería de un chico shota como tú! - la última frase salió de su boca sin previo aviso que por tal frase Rin se tapó la boca con las dos manos, mientras que Len al escuchar esto, de lo burlón y animado que estaba ante tal competencia, cambió a estar completamente serio y frío, Len no respondía, el ambiente de esa conversación se volvía por cada segundo que pasaba más el ambiente se volvía más tenso- Len…..- el chico mantenía la mirada baja, miraba al suelo sin decir ninguna palabra-

-Detesto que el todo el mundo piense que soy Shota- murmuro en voz baja aún perceptible a los oído de Rin, mientras que ella seguía esperando que el chico respondiera ante sus palabras-No dejaré que me sigan llamando Shota- esta vez lo dijo más fuerte- ¡Y menos una acosadora y loli como tú!- pronunció esta frase con toda su ira que ardía en llamas, Rin al escuchar esto, lo miró más enojada, no permitiría que un chico la llamase así, aun peor si ese chico fuese Len Kagamine, iba a discutir un gran rato con Len, hasta que una figura desconocida empezó a llamarlos desde lo lejos-

-Chicos, qué hacen ahí afuera, vayan inmediatamente adentro del comedor, van a dar un aviso urgente- gritaba la persona al otro lado-

-Ahora vamos- respondió ante el chico, quién al darse cuenta tenía el cabello blanco y por lo menos unos 16 años de edad, los dos acataron las órdenes y caminaron lentamente hacia el comedor-

-Así que la batalla por Kaito inicia ahora, a partir de este momento seremos enemigos, pequeño Shota- decía Rin en voz baja mientras caminaba-

-No te preocupes, yo ganaré esta batalla, acosadora-

-Eso ya veremos- dijo esto con tal orgullo que tenía por sí misma- No le cuentes a nadie sobre esto, y en especial no le cuentes a Kaito- murmuró esta vez con seriedad, después de eso mantuvieron un gran silencio hasta entrar al comedor-

-*Creo que este verano va a ser muy largo*-

* * *

Dentro del comedor 8:00 pm

-Piko….sabemos que tenías hambre pero…. ¡Devuélveme mi helado!- se lanza contra Piko, mientras que este sentado en su asiento, lo esquiva fácilmente-

-Vamos Kaito, tienes otras cajas de helados en la habitación, que será invitarme un solo helado-

-Gakupo, Katana por favor-

-Espera Kaito, podemos arreglar esto de hombre a hombre-

-Espera, no debería de ser de mujer a hombre- interrumpe la escena la chica de cabellos turquesas-

-Miku, por favor, ¡Que soy chico!-

-No cambies el asunto, ¡Deme mi helado!- ataca con la Katana, Piko lo esquiva saltando encima de la mesa haciendo caer los platos y vasos al suelo, que por lógica, terminan rompiéndose-

-Mira lo que estás haciendo, nos llevaran en cuarentena un mes sino te tranquilizas- Kaito no lo escucha y empieza a atacar de nuevo a Piko mientras que los presentes se quedan un poco incómodos ante aquella escena de ataque-Detente por favor- en ese instante los dos rubios entran al comedor y se acercan a la mesa-

-Chicos ya regresamos- nadie los oía, Len al darse cuenta de su pelea de los dos empieza a caminar en otra dirección pero una mano lo detiene-

-No seas cobarde y tranquilízalo- decía con un aura negra la chica de cabellos verdes-

-C-Como tú digas- la chica lo lanza contra la mesa donde se encontraban sus compañeros peleando por unos simples helados-*Ahora como detengo a Kaito*

-No dejaré que me ganes pequeño Shota- Rin se acerca lo más rápido a la mesa donde estaban Kaito, Piko y su enemigo-

-Que mi nombre es Len Kagamine, L-E-N-

-De acuerdo Len, el que detenga a Kaito, llevará por ahora la victoria- dicho esto los dos fueron donde Kaito que no detenía los ataques a Piko mientras este lo esquivaba, en ese instante Kaito ya harto, saca una enorme roca, Rin y Len se alejan del lugar dejando solo a Piko a punto de ser aplastado por la furia de Kaito, o mejor dicho, la roca-

-¡USTEDES CUATRO DETENGANSE DE UNA VEZ!- los cuatro buscaron al dueño de aquella voz al mismo tiempo, cuando lo encontraron Kaito dejó la roca a un lado y junto con Rin se fueron a esconder detrás de Miku, mientras ella los miraba dudosamente -

-*Pero si él es el mismo chico de hace unos segundos, ¿Quién es él para mandarnos en este lugar?*- pensaba amargadamente, voltea a ver a las demás personas en el comedor, todos se encontraban abajo de la mesa, él solo los miro raro a todos en especial a Rin y a Kaito que, de toda las energías de pelear de los dos se había esfumado de un momento a otro, dejándolos totalmente miedosos- *Cobardes…*- los únicos que no se habían escondido en ese instante eran Gakupo, Gumo, Piko, que seguían encima de la mesa estático con algunos platos de protección, Miku, Luka, que ya estaba acostumbrada a no temerle a nadie y por supuesto Len que lo miraba al chico enfadado, mientras que este se aproximaba a ellos-

-Y ustedes, acaso no me tiene miedo-rió sarcásticamente mientras que los chicos los miraba raro-para que les deje bien en claro mi nombre es…..- en ese momento dos chicas que andaban detrás de él lo golpearon con dos botellas de ¿Licor?-¡Por qué hicieron eso!- dijo adolorido, las dos chicas se miraron a los ojos y afirmaron en silencio con la cabeza, él se las quedó viendo, en unos cuantos segundos ya se encontraba totalmente desmayado en el suelo, mientras que los chicos de las demás mesas empezaron a celebrar por el hecho, los chicos que se encontraban junto al cuerpo desmayado los miraban extrañados-

-No se preocupen, siempre sucede lo mismo todos los años- agarró de los pies al chico y lo subió a la mesa con ayuda de su compañera donde se encontraba Len y sus compañeros-mi nombre es Meiko Sakine, tengo 16 años y soy la líder del grupo 1-

-¿Líder, este campamento se dividirá en grupos?- cuestionó Len un poco confundido-

-No te preocupes, dentro de unos minutos todos- mira a su compañera tomando una gran botella de Licor, Meiko se la arrebata inmediatamente-Haku, te dije que la tomaríamos juntas en la habitación-

-N-no...hip…sabi-hip…a-hip….nada-hip…de eso-hip….- todos incluyendo a Meiko la miraron extraña con una gran gota en la cabeza-

-EH…ella es mi compañera Yowane Haku, tiene mi misma edad, y es la líder del grupo 2 - mira al chico desmayado- y este purísimo tonto es Dell Honne, también tiene mi misma edad y es el líder 2, pertenecen al mismo grupo- termina la frase y en el segundo piso del comedor, en el barandal con un micrófono en la mano, estaba una persona de cabellos rubios oscuros.

-Buenas noches con todos, queridos campistas-todos las personas presentes dentro del comedor, voltean ver al señor que tenía algo de 30 años aproximadamente- bueno, ya que he captado la atención de todos, mi nombre es Big Al y soy el que manda en este campamento-aclaró, una niña de cabellos negros se acercó a él y le entregó una lista, Leon agradeció y la niña se fue- Por lo que veo este año tenemos nuevos campistas, así que los vamos a dividir esta vez en cuatro equipos aleatoriamente, cada equipo tendrá un líder, mañana se darán a conocer sus respectivos equipos antes del desayuno- Meiko y Haku se alejan de la mesa alborotada y se acerca a Big Al- los líderes de los equipos son: Meiko Sakine y Kiyoteru Hiriyama, Haku Yowane y Honne Dell, Leon y Lola, y Akaito Shion y Mikuo Hatsune-

-*Akaito, ¿Qué haces aquí? deberías estar dentro de una caja rumbo al polo norte*- pesaba con la mente pesada y amarga, mientras que el pelirrojo lo miraba con superioridad y desafiante-

-*Esto no puede estar pasándome….*- pensaba con aura de pesadez y con la cabeza baja a punto de llorar ante la presencia de su queridísimo hermano que andaba arruinándole la vida-*Mikuo, hermano, deja de vigilarme, ya hemos hablado de ese asunto y no quiero que….*-

- Los dos últimos- prosiguió con su discurso- son nuevos integrantes, que han sido evaluados y seleccionados por nosotros para conformar el cuarto grupo-aclaró- sean respetuosos y buenos con ellos, apenas son novatos en esto, tomando el tema de los campistas novatos, tengan muy en cuenta lo siguiente: deberán aprender todo sobre este campamento, las actividades y excursiones, que por cierto, se llevaran a cabo de mañana por la mañana, después de haberles nombrado sus grupos respectivos que será después del desayuno en el escenario que tenemos a unos 500 metros de aquí, los últimos que lleguen al escenario, tendrán un castigo que los jefes de los otros grupos se encargarán de acordar para el joven o la señorita cambiando de tema, "Vocaloid" es uno de los mejores campamentos de todo Japón, no solo por las actividades o concursos o expediciones que se hacen fuera, sino también por los innumerables jóvenes talentos que tenemos y que vamos descubriendo durante el transcurso de este campamento, en especial si se trata de música, tenemos varios talentos como el Señorito Kaito Shion- al nombrar a este, las chicas se alocaron a gritos, que por suerte, fueron cesados por los líderes de estos, a lo lejos Kaito miraba con rabia a su hermano mientras ayudaba a todas las jóvenes mientras estas les dedicaban una sonrisa agradable ante su ayuda-

-*Miserable hipócrita, deja de ilusionarlas…..*- pensaba con rabia mientras apretaba su mano con fuerza, formado un puño, que si su hermano estuviera frente a él, de seguro lo golpearía hasta llevarlo a la tumba-

-O como la señorita Miki Furukawa con su gran dote del violín- prosiguió, a lo lejos todos los chicos buscaban a la mencionada, pero ninguno de ellos pudo dar con ella- creo que ella ya se fue a su habitación como siempre, prosiguiendo con el tema, este año tenemos nuevos campistas y nuevos talentos que queremos descubrir y…-

3 horas más tarde…en el comedor 11:00 pm

-….y terminando con este pequeño asunto…..- mira al comedor, todos los chicos estaban totalmente dormidos- AH….bueno…..los líderes en este momento nos habla…..-voltea a ver a los líderes, por mala suerte, los encuentra: a Haku al lado de varias botellas de sake, encima e ella dormía una ebria Meiko, encima de la mesa estaba aún el inconsciente y casi dormido Dell, atrás en uno de los asientos estaba el señorito Kiyoteru puesto lentes oscuros, Big Al se acerca a él y le quita los lentes con la esperanza de encontrarlo despierto, pero sus deseos fueron en vano, durmiendo con la cabeza encima de la rodillas de Kiyoteru se encontraba Mikuo, que por alguna razón tenía dibujos garabateados en toda la cara: bigotes y anteojos dibujados a plumón, en el suelo también dormido se encuentra Akaito que estaba con los mismos dibujos en el rostro por coincidencia, Big Al solo mira la gran escena que hacían sus grandes líderes durmiendo, él voltea otra vez para ver a los chicos, a lo lejos vio a un grupo de chicos y chicas, incluyendo a Kaito, huyendo por la puerta trasera del comedor sigilosamente, pero no le hizo caso omiso- Bueno mañana por la…..

-Chicos no le hagan caso, sigamos- indicó el rubio

-Y a ti quién te nombro Jefe- reclamo Rin- por mi parte yo me voy por la puerta principal- se va caminando a la puerta principal junto con Miku y Luka

-¡Pero si van por ahí terminaran siendo descubiertas!- indicó preocupado-

-No me importa, después de todo, nuca dejes que el enemigo te ayude- respondió

-¿Enemigo?- preguntó Gakupo- desde cuando los dos son enemigos, y además quién eres niña, ¿Eres la hermana gemela de Len?

-¡De ninguna manera este shota se parece nada a mí!- respondió impulsivamente contra Gakupo- Y no me llamo "niña", me llamo Rin Kasane- resaltó

-D-de acuerdo Rin, no tuve tiempo para presentarme con todos- Len a su vez ardía en fuego, en verdad si odiaba a esa "Niña", es especial si ella lo llamaba Shota,

-Entonces- se une a la conversación- mi nombre es Hatsune Miku, mucho gusto-

-Mi nombre es Kaito Shion- hace reverencia, mientras que Miku deja de tomarle importancia- pueden llamarme Kaito si gustan

-Yo me llamo Neru Akita, encantada-

-Mi nombre es Luka Megurine- Gakupo al verla tan hermosa muestra un leve sonrojo, que por la cual nadie se percata menos Luka, quién lo toma a mal- Y soy miembro de la AEIP desde hace un año

- ¿La AEIP?- Se preguntan todos

- La Asociación Exterminadora de Idiotas Pervertidos, es un grupo formado del estado que se encarga de descubrir a todas las personas en especial jóvenes- Gakupo traga saliva con fuerza- que tratan de hacer malas cosas a las chicas, recientemente tenemos un nuevo caso, y es ente campamento- Los chicos se impactan y se quedan en blanco, en especial Gakupo, que era amenazado por los ojos azules de Luka -dícese del chico que es de una empresa de música y tiene dotes del canto…- todos los chicos suspiran aliviados menos Gakupo y Kaito- Esa es la única información que tenemos acerca del chico, por eso viene otra vez a este campamento para poder atrapar al criminal-

-….-

-Y también vine- prosigue- para poder proteger a todas las chicas de los acosadores-

-Luka- habla Miku mirando con ojos de rabia a Kaito, quien se oculta detrás de Gumo y Piko para su sorpresa– el día de hoy me he encontrado con un chico que por razón alguna, entró a nuestro cuarto sin autorización nuestra-

-Ahhh…..te refieres a ese chico rubio- habla y Miku niega con la cabeza-

-No, nosotras hicimos entrar a ese chico-

-Entonces te refieres al chico de cabello azul- Kaito empieza a asustarse cada vez más, y Miku asiente- no te preocupes de él, hoy en la noche me encargo de él, pensará mejor nunca haber nacido- saca un cuchillo de quien sabe dónde, haciendo pálido y blanco más a Kaito- como quieres que sufra, lentamente o rápido-esta vez saca un látigo de tres puntas eléctrico (¿existirá? Porque necesito uno) haciendo que Kaito esta vez se desmayara ante la sorpresa de la mayoría y la burla de Miku, mientras eso, Neru agarra de los pies a Kaito y lo lleva a la esquina más cercana-

-Y qué hay del caso- Len interrumpe el silencio- que una chica-mira Rin y ella la mira molesta, nadie se da cuenta de este acto- siempre espía secretamente a un chico con el fin de tomarle fotos en tolos lugares que va y piensa que este chico está enamorado de su amigo- aclara

-Bueno, yo no me encargo de esos asuntos- contestó simplemente- cuando se tratan de chicas de este caso, tengo un compañero que podría ayudarte- saca una tarjeta de su bolsillo y se lo entrega Len-

-¿Cupón de almuerzo?-

- Ah…me equivoqué de tarjeta- saca otra tarjeta del bolsillo y se lo entrega

- Agente Exterminador Oliver

-Si exacto, él es un compañero mío, pertenecemos al mismo escuadrón, la diferencia que yo extermino a chicos, mientras que él se encarga de exterminar a las chicas- aclara

-Ya basta-. Interrumpe Rin a la interesante conversación entre ambos- no nos salgamos del tema- agarra del brazo a Kaito, y este se sorprende- nosotros nos vamos por la puerta principal-

- Ah….Rin- habla Kaito-

-Dime Kaito- responde-

-Como decírtelo pero…..la puerta principal….esta….esta….

-¡Habla rápido Kaito!- exclaman todos mientras Kaito se tapa los oídos y hacía un gesto de silencio, donde todos se callan-

-Está cerrada-

-¡¿Qué!?¡No puede ser!- Exclamo Rin casi gritando, Luka y Miku al instante le cubrieron la boca con sus manos, mientras que Len sonreía victorioso-

-Shhhh si sigues hablando nos descubrirán- pronunció despacio Miku-

- Y estaremos en graves problemas- señaló Luka también en voz baja-

-Estaban- se sacó las manos que tenía en la boca-

-Así que ríndete- se interpuso Len- entre las tres- tendrás que seguirme, es tu única opción- señaló

-No aún queda los subterráneos-agarra otra vez del brazo de Kaito- entonces vámonos-

-ah…..Rin…..yo creo que deberíamos seguir a Len- esta se detiene al instante- Rin…

-Está bien- dice a la fuerza y tartamudeando sus palabras- iré solo porque tú vas – mientras que Len reía despacio pero victorioso, Gumi se da cuenta de su acto y lo codea fuertemente en el estómago haciéndolo chillar de dolor mientras que Rin reía despacio y felicitaba a su amiga Gumi de lo lejos-

-Pero que…..-

-Rin me contó todo- aclara- acerca de ti y Kaito-

-Debe ser un malentendido yo…-

-No importa- interrumpe a Len- después de todo solo quiero ayudar amiga en todo lo que pueda- sonríe-

-De acuerdo- asintió- a partir de hoy Gumi y Rin serán mis enemigas-

-¿Enemigas?- preguntó otra vez Gakupo- Rin no terminaste de aclárame eso-

-Es un asunto privado entre nosotros, no es de tu incumbencia- contestó Rin malhumorada-

-Gakupo- habla Len topándole el hombro- apóyame es esto, por favor, cuando lleguemos al cuarto te explicaré todo acerca del asunto

-Entonces…-Piko y Gumo dicen a la vez- estamos parte de Len- los dos asienten- pero…. ¿Cuál es el asunto?- Luka y Miku se acercan al oír interesante el tema de sus amigos-

-Yo también apoyo a Rin- dijo animada Miku interrumpiendo a los dos- pero…. ¿De qué están hablando?-

-Tiene que ver algo con Len- responde Luka ante las dos preguntas propuestas, sin dejar en claro el porqué de la guerra- de igual forma también apoyo a Rin-

-No importa cuántos estén al lado de Rin- habla Gumo- nosotros las venceremos-

-Así se habla Piko- dice Len-

-Pero una duda- todos oyen atentamente a Piko- ¿De qué se trata esta guerra?- todos ponen la mirada fija hacia los dos rubios-

-De eso, es asunto nuestro- responde Len-

-Solo encárguense de que ninguno de nosotros sea ganado por el otro- prosigue Rin- y una cosa más, nada de esto le debemos decirle a Kaito y a Neru-

-Oye, Rin- le murmura a su oído- ¿porque no debemos avisarle a Neru?- pregunta

- Así sospecharán menos de que a los dos nos gusta Kaito-

-Malentendido- responde Len, aun murmurando- a ti solo te gusta Kaito, yo no estoy interesado en nadie en este momento- responde- *A decir verdad, solo te sigo la corriente y me vengo para que no me llames Shota*-pensó suspirando

-¡De igual forma, seré yo quién ría al último!- dijo esta vez fuerte y el grupo lo escucho, al instante Len le tapó la boca-

-Te dijeron que hablaras despacio, si sigues así terminarán descubriéndonos- habló Len, mientras Kaito y Neru se acercaron a ellos-

-¿Chicos de que están hablando?- preguntan Kaito y Neru a la vez

-¡No es asunto suyo!- gritan todos a la vez-

-Shhh…..- Kaito hizo un gesto de silencio- hablen despacio-

-De igual forma ya nos íbamos- se va con Kaito a la puerta trasera, arrastrándolo

-*Neru, me las vas a pagar*- pensó formando con su mano un puño- ¡KAITO ESPÉRAME!- Grita fuerte Rin, haciendo que todos los alumnos dormidos se levantes y que capten la atención de Big Al

-¡Ustedes chicos adonde van!- grita el mismo Big Al cuando se percató del grupo de jóvenes huyendo-

-*Estamos muertos*-pensó Len al escuchar la voz de Big Al- ¡Chicos Plan B!

-No tenemos plan B- mencionó Gumo-

-Si tenemos- mencionó Len-

-¿Y cuál es tu magnífico plan jefe?- preguntó Rin sarcásticamente

-¡CORRAN!- todos asintieron y huyeron rápidamente de las manos de Big Al-

-Bueno chicos es todo por…- en ese instante todos los chicos salieron alborotados del lugar- ….hoy- se quedó boquiabierto al solo ver a una chica sentada en una de las mesas, y baja las escaleras y se acerca a la chica dormida-Oye, tus compañeros ya se fueron, deberías irte también, no crees- le decía mientras la movía suavemente para despertarla, en instantes la chica se despierta-

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Director Big Al?¡Que sorpresa verlo!- se levanta de la mesa de un salto y le estrecha la mano-

-ahhh…. ¿Nos conocemos?- le pregunta a la chica-

-Por supuesto- afirma la chica- o acaso que no se recuerda de Furukawa Miki, la chica del violín-

-Pero cuando te mencione ante todos no reaccionaste- le dijo

-Es que- dice vagamente- me quedé dormida desde que llegué al comedor- ríe nerviosamente

-*Debería de suponerse*-

-Y qué te parece, ¿hay algo diferente en mí?

-A decir verdad luces diferente desde la última vez que te vi- mira a la chica de pies a cabeza, tenía un cabello rojizo largo hasta la cintura, tenía la piel blanca y ojos marrones claros-

-A decir verdad he cambiado mucho físicamente- admite- he decido cambiar mi estilo para ahora parecer más formal- da un giro pero esta se cae

-*Pero mentalmente aún pareces una niña de 12 años*- pensó burlonamente-Por lo que veo te has dejado crecer el cabello- habla un poco

-Sí, este año pienso impresionar más a la AIEP- menciona

-Ahh…te refieres a la asociación innovadora de espías personales-

-Exacto, este año, si me esmero al máximo, tal vez mi jefa Galaco me pase al grupo de Luka Megurine y Oliver-

-Vaya…-se pone a pensar y se le ocurre una gran idea- quisiera que me hicieras un favor Miki-

-Haré lo que sea director- responde seria Miki-

-Me gustaría que investigues a este chico- saca una foto de su bolsillo y se la entrega, en la foto se podían apreciar a dos chicos cantando en un escenario...pero la foto había sido roto anteriormente...y había sido unida por medio de cinta- El chico se encuentra en el campamento actualmente, mientras que la chica se encuentra en Hong Kong, pero solo quiero que investigues al chico-

-Director- habla con seriedad y discreción- ¿quién se encargará de espiar a la chica?- pregunta-

-No te preocupes- habla Big Al- de eso se encargará Oliver- dice- Luka no sabe nada de esto-

-Vaya…creo que este verano será divertido…..- aprieta la foto con fuerza

* * *

Mientras tanto…en la puerta trasera….

-Esa fue la única idea que se te ocurrió- decía jadeante y cansada Rin-

-No teníamos otra opción, después de todo la que inició el alboroto eres tú- responde Len algo cansado-

-Pero esto no hubiera pasado si solo me hubieras seguido al subterráneo junto con tus amigos - dijo molesta-

-No metas a mis amigos en esto- habla furioso Len y empiezan a discutir de la nada-

-Vaya, parecen una pareja de enamorados discutiendo- decía Miku con ritmo en la frase, quién se ganó la atención de los dos rubios-

-¡Que no somos enamorados!-

-Ya ustedes dos cálmense- piensa un poco- ya que lo recuerde aún no nos hemos presentado los chicos- se guarda un gran silencio

-Bueno- rompe el silencio Piko- mi nombre es Piko Utatane y para que les deje bien en claro, soy un C-H-I-C-O-

-Mi nombre es Gumiya megpoid, o simplemente llámenme Gumo, un gusto de conocerlas-

-Mi nombre es Gakupo Kamui y soy el hermano de esta chica- señala a Gumi-y…..

-Ya que me recuerde- interrumpe Rin- ¡tú eres el que me confundió con un chico!- se molesta

-Ah….-recuerda-y tú debes la que terminó golpeando hasta el suelo-

-De igual forma, tú también serás mi enemigo, me vengaré por lo que me confundiste, menciona-

-AH….por cierto ¿cómo te llamabas?- pregunta

-Rin Kasane- responde sin nada más que decir-

-Dejando de lado su discusión, me llamo Len Kagamine y estoy en el mismo cuarto de estos chicos-

-O mejor llamado Shota-dice riendo Rin

-Y esta también es llamada Loli- menciona en risas-

-No soy Loli, que te quede en claro, y mi nombre es Rin-

-Pero te cae mejor Loli- prosigue Len-

-Que ya te dije que….-

-Ustedes dos basta- interrumpe Kaito- mañana seguirán con su pelea, por ahora vamos a nuestra habitaciones y descansemos, por eso es el motivo por el cual huimos del comedor, así que dirijámonos a nuestras habitaciones en este momento, mañana ya Rin y Len arreglaran sus asuntos, ¿verdad chicos?

-Como tú digas Kaito- mencionan los dos a la vez-

-Bueno chicos, que tengáis dulces sueños, hasta mañana- todos se retiran del lugar dejándolo desolado bajo la luna llena, mientras ellos se alejaban un chico rubio, de apariencia inglesa los miraba desde la ventana del comedor y esbozaba una sonrisa malévola-

-Así que ese es el chico al que Miki va a espiar….que interesante….me pregunto cómo será su apreciada prima…-

Habitación 221:

-Después de todo, no sirvió nuestro escape de nada- decía desanimado Len mientras agarraba la manija de la puerta-

-Es cierto, unos minutos después dejaron a los demás chicos salir- prosigue Piko-

-Chicos cálmense, después de todo logramos escapar de las garras de Big Al- menciona Gumo tranquilizándolos-

-Pero no valió la…..-

-AH…- una gran montaña de cajas cae sobre la entrada de la puerta, si Len no hubiera sido jalado por Gakupo, de seguro que habría quedado enterrado en todas las cajas- pero que rayos pasa aquí-

-¡LEN!- se acerca Kaito preocupado y ve todas las cajas- vaya, creo que ya llegaron-

-¡A que te refieres con ya llegaron!- dijo Len molesto mientras se recuperaba de lo jalado-

-Bueno- dijo Kaito nervioso- esto…yo…tenía- suspira para responder valientemente- yo tenía unas cuantas cajas más, así que creo que son estas- esboza una sonrisa en el rostro, pero al darse cuenta, sus cuatro compañeros estallaban en llamas- ah….chicos…..- pronunció esto y sin nada más que decir, solo sintió que la vista se le hacía borrosa y cayó al suelo-

-Bueno chicos- dijo victorioso Gakupo, mientras lanzaba al bosque una sartén- no nos queda otra que sacar tosas estas cajas- todos lo miran con pesadez y desanimados- después de todo, ya tenemos un obstáculo menos, ahora iniciamos otro ¡Animo!- los chicos aún mostraban pesadez, así que no tuvo otra alternativa que empezar solo-*Y después se hacen pasar por tus amigos*-pensó mientras sacaba caja por caja de la habitación-

Habitación 189

-¡Juro que la próxima mato a Len Kagamine!- decía Rin mientras golpeaba la almohada en la pared, desquitando la furia que llevaba dentro-

-Rin tranquilízate, la culpa no lo tiene la pobre almohada- trataba de calmarla Gumi mientras veía a la pobre almohada o lo que quedaba de ella-

-Después de todo- interviene Miku- te apoyaremos y juntas venceremos a ese…. ¿cómo se llamaba?- dijo riendo

-Miku, te ha presentado hoy en la puerta de salida y hoy lo dejaste entrar al cuarto, ¿es posible de que ya te hayas olvidado el nombre de nuestro enemigo?- ella afirma con la cabeza, mientras que Rin suspira profundamente negando- pues su nombre es Len Kagamine.

-Esto parece una serie de criminales- dice Luka mientras peinaba su cabello rosado-

-¿En que se parece nuestra lucha con una serie de televisión?

-Pues fácil, son dos bandos: la mafia negra y los policías, en este caso Rin sería la jefa del escuadrón de policías, Miku y Gumi las que se encargarían de los planes de captura y yo sería la espía infiltrada en el otro bando, mientras que en otro bando, Len es el jefe de la mafia negra cuya misión es vencer a la jefa policial, Gakupo sería el guardaespaldas de Len con traje medieval, Piko el infiltrado que luce de chica para sacarnos información secreta y Gumo sería nuestro compañero hombre en el escuadrón, después de hacer amigo nuestro nos traicionaría para luego secuestrarnos y llevarnos a su jefe- suspenso

-…..-

-¿Y chicas que opinan?-pregunta

-¡Fabuloso!- responde Miku aplaudiendo alegremente ante la sorpresa de casi todos- pero Neru y Kaito que serían en la historia-

-Bueno- piensa deliberadamente- Neru sería la chica inocente que por casualidad se asocia secretamente con los dos bandos que termina siendo en verdad parte de los policías, mientras que Kaito es un joven misterioso con el don de matar a cualquier persona con cualquier arma o cosa que le des, es la persona más buscada por los dos bandos e intentan llevarlo a la fuerza a su grupo, su asistente personal es la misma Neru Akita-

-Increíble historia- dice Miku impresionada-¿tú que dices Rin?- voltea a ver a la rubia, pero esta ya había caído en los brazos de Morfeo, mientras abrazada a la antes llamada "almohada"-…Rin…..- empieza a moverla suavemente, pero ella sigue durmiendo-

-Es mejor que la dejes dormir- Habla Gumi- después de todo mañana será un día difícil para todas- se cubre con la sabana de su cama- ¡Buenas noches a todos!-

-¡Buenas noches Gumi!- las demás empiezan también a quedarse dormida poco a poco en sus respectivas camas-

Habitación 221 -11:00 pm-

-Fueron demasiadas cajas, pero valió la pena- decía Piko echado sobre su suave cama-

-Sí, claro- decía malhumorado Gakupo- después de todo solo me ayudaron con las cuatro últimas cajas-

-Bueno, bueno, basta de peleas- interrumpe Gumo-y háblenme un poco de sus vidas, por ejemplo, como es tu familia Len- pregunta

-Bueno…..no se mucho de mi familia- contesta Len simplemente mientras se recostaba en su dulce y suave cama- ni siquiera me interesa saberlo-

-¡eh! ¿Por qué Len?- pregunta Gumo-

-…-suspira largamente- Gumo…..a decir verdad….yo…yo no vivo con mi familia desde tres años- la última frase lo dice con todo el valor que tenía a pesar de que no quería recordar aquellos tiempos-

-L-Lo siento, debí no haber preguntado eso- se lamentaba Gumo cabizbajo- no quería traerte malos recuerdos-

-Tranquilo Gumo, después de todo el que tomó las decisión de marcharse fui yo- el silencio abarca toda la habitación durante unos segundos- miren que hora es- rompe el silencio- es demasiado tarde, bueno….¡Buenas noches!- dicho esto se cubrió bajo las sabanas olvidándose totalmente de que seguía puesto la misma ropa, mientras que los demás se quedaron callados durante unos minutos, después de eso tranquilamente todos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo, menos Kaito, que había caído en los brazos de una sartén-

Habitación 221 (6:00 am)

-¡Kaito despierta!- decía gritando y alborotado Gakupo sacudiendo con fuerza al joven-

-Gumo…-bosteza- que pasa, son las seis de la mañana, déjame dormir un poco más- se vuelve a cubrir con las sábanas-

-¡Kaito no es eso!- sique hablando esta vez Gumo- ¡Len y Piko desaparecieron!

-¡QUÉ!- se levanta de la cama de un salto- pero…si ellos… estaban…. – mira las otra camas vacías-

-No los encontramos en ninguna parte- dice aún desesperado Gakupo- en ese instante tocan la puerta despacio pero notorio a sus oídos, Gumo abre la puerta inmediatamente-

-Chicos, buenos días- dice animado Piko entrando a la habitación para la sorpresa de todos-

-Buenos…..- bosteza Len-…días- entrando con gran desánimo y pesadez-

-¡Ustedes dos donde se metieron!- preguntan Kaito molesto-

-Eso pregúntale a Len, yo no se nada lo que ocurrió- contesta Piko-

-Bueno, lo que pasó fue que….

Recuerdo….

12:00 pm

Todos estaban tranquilos durmiendo hasta que…..

-Oye Len- pregunta Piko- ¿sigues despierto?-

-Si- responde aún adormilado-¿cuál es el asunto?- Piko se levanta de la cama y agarra la mano de Len y lo despierta completamente-

-Entonces…vamos a la pastelería- lo conduce hasta la puerta agarrado de la mano-

-Piko, es media noche nadie sirve postre esta hora- dice Len interrumpiendo a su amigo a abrir la puerta-

-No importa vamos- abre la puerta y empiezan a caminar por el lugar-

-Pero….-

-Solo sígueme- así empiezan a caminar, caminar…y caminar, hasta llegar al comedor-

-Eh….Piko….como piensas entrar, todo está cerrado-

-confía en mí- empieza a buscar por todas partes, hasta ver a lo lejos un almacén- encontré lo que buscamos- lo lleva rápidamente al frente del almacén-

-Pero, ¿cómo piensas abrirlo?- pregunta muriéndose de sueño-

-Fácil- se suelta de Len y va a un metro de él- pero te pido que te hagas a un lado- Len se mueve unos metros a la derecha- perfecto ¡Ahí voy!- va con todas sus fuerzas, y de una patada derrumba y hace pedazos a la puerta- misión cumplida- entra al almacén

- Nada mal- contesta acompañando a su amigo- pero que…

-Esto es el paraíso- adentro del almacén habían postres de todo tipo, pasteles, chocolates…todo lo que un niño quisiese tener- comamos-

-Espera Piko- lo detiene- no sabemos si están envenenadas-

-No hay problema- agarra un pastel de chocolate que estaba a su alcance y le da un mordisco- yo asumiré las consecuencias- empieza a "devorar" todo lo que encuentra a su paso ante la mirada rara de Len-

1:00 am

-Piko…-dice Len- deberíamos volver, ya comiste demasiado-

-Ve…..no quiero ir todavía- contesta Piko- entonces….demos un paseo por el bosque- agarra el brazo de Len y arrastrándolo, dejan vacío el ex almacén de postres y se adentran a las oscuras profundidades del bosque-

-Eh…Piko…creo que deberíamos volver, es demasiado tarde- dice Len ya despierto totalmente-

-Espera- lo jala y se esconden detrás de un arbusto ante la sorpresa de Len- creo que vi algo- a lo lejos se ve que algo e acercaba a ellos lentamente- y creo que es grande-

-Piko debes estar alucinando- se para- mejor vam…..- el objeto grande no llego a ser nada menos que un oso- eh….

-Oh- se para inmediatamente junto a Len-mira qué lindo oso es este- empieza a acariciarlo ante la mirada furiosa del oso-

-Piko, no te muevas- murmura despacio mientras retrocedia un poco-es mejor que….-en ese momento pisa una rama del suelo y la hace crujir- *Estamos muertos*- pensó nerviosamente, en ese momento el oso tranquilo se enfureció, lo único que hizo Len fue agarrar la mano de Piko, que raramente esta alegre, y huir rápidamente de las garras del oso que a toda prisa empezó a perseguirlos a todos lados en donde se escondían-

2:00 am

-P-Piko creo que ya lo perdimos de vista al oso- dijo cansado y jadeante-

-Oye, no se te ocurrió otro lugar donde escondernos- pregunta Piko aún alegre-

-No teníamos otra opción- hablaban encima de la rama de un árbol a unos 10 metros de la superficie del suelo- después de todo estamos a salvo del oso, no….Piko- busca a su amigo quien se encontraba viendo un nido de pájaros, encima de una rama a punto de romperse-¡Piko, sal de ahí en este instante!-

-Eh…- voltea a ver al Len desesperado-…Mira Len encontré un nido- dice alegremente, en ese instante, la rama se rompe, cayéndose junto con Piko que por suerte fue agarrado por Len rápidamente- oye eso no fue necesario- dice Piko

-De igual forma- lo sube- estás a salvo y eso es lo que cuenta, bueno por cierto, el oso ya no está y podemos bajar tranquilamente- los dos bajan despacio del árbol, hasta que Piko, que iba atrás de Len, da un paso en falso y resbala cayendo junto con Len del árbol, que por suerte, cayeron sobre unos arbustos-

-Eso dolió- decía Piko después del impacto

-Piko….-

-Dime Len-

-¡Quítate de mí encima!- dice y rápidamente Piko se para de un salto- así está mejor- se levanta con la ayuda de Piko- ahora regresemos al campamento-

-No, aún no hemos ido a explorar las montañas- agarra el brazo de Len otra vez- ¡Andando!- se lo lleva a Len a un camino desconocido y oscuro

3:00 am

-Piko, creo que esta vez nos hemos perdido-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le pregunta el aún animado Piko-

-Pues….ya pasamos por el mismo árbol como diez veces, aún no encontramos la salida y… ¿Piko?- mira a su alrededor, esta vez Piko estaba al precipicio de un abismo, Len corre rápidamente y detiene el intento suicida de su amigo- ¡Piko, estás loco, casi me matas de un susto!- le dice, Piko solo le esboza una sonrisa tierna y malévola a la vez-

-Al otro lado de este lugar se encuentran las montañas y si…

-No, de ninguna manera- lo agarra del brazo, nos vamos de aquí inmediatamente- lo lleva casi arrastrando, mientras que Piko suplicaba encaminarse hacia las montaña, Len solo hacía oídos sordos-

5:00 am

-Oye Len ¿Estamos perdidos?- pregunta Piko de la nada,

-¿Recién te das cuenta?- dice Len sarcásticamente-

-Bueno, creo que eso fue desde hace dos horas y ade…..-Piko se duerme en medio camino y Len lo agarra antes de que este cayera al suelo-

- Piko, no es hora de dormir, aun no encontramos el campamento- Piko seguía durmiendo tranquilamente- ¡DESPIERTA PIKO!-

-Eh…..-Piko se levanta- que sucede aquí…Len ¿Por qué estamos en medio de un bosque?-

-Déjate de bromas- lo suelta, dejando caer al suelo- estamos aquí por tu culpa- menciona Len-

-Por mi culpa, si recién a cabo de despertar-

-No creo, entonces quién me guió primero a buscar comida, después al almacén, para luego encaminarnos al bosque, para sí toparnos con el oso que luego nos perseguiría y terminaríamos encima de un árbol, y así para concluir que estábamos perdidos- menciona molesto Len, pero a pesar de ello, Piko ríe a carcajadas ante la sorpresa de Len- y todavía te ríes- Piko se calma un poco-

-Lo siento Len- hace una reverencia- debí haberte avisado de que yo….- rie nerviosamente-….soy un experto sonámbulo-

-…-

Fin del recuerdo

-Después de eso, los dos caminamos buscando el campamento, hasta ver a lo lejos el campamento, donde corrimos sin cesar- concluye la historia- y si me disculpan- se recuesta sobre su queridísima cama- tengo que recuperar el sueño perdido- se cubre con las sábanas-

-Riiiinnngggggg- suena el despertador, que inmediatamente Len lo agarra y con todas sus fuerzas lanza la despertador por la ventana saliendo un destellito de esta-

-¡¿A quién de ustedes se le ocurre traer un despertador en este campamento?!- pregunta molesto-

-La verdad Len- habla Kaito con un gran bulto en la cabeza- cada habitación tiene su despertador individual que marca a esta horas-

-Bueno, no me queda otra opción- se resigna Len con sueño y grandes ojeras en los ojos- Gakupo pásame los lentes negros que tengo en mi maleta-

-En un momento- Gakupo, que llevaba su Katana, cuando este abre la maleta de Len, se lleva una gran sorpresa- Ah…..Len….creo que no me vas a creer pero… ¿Qué hace un vestido en tu maleta?- pregunta conteniéndose las ganas de reírse en ese preciso instante, Len se acerca rápidamente a Gakupo, y no pudo creer lo que vio: perfumes, collares, vestidos, zapatos con tacos, maquillaje…..todo lo que a Len nunca le hubiera gustado usar en la vida ahora se encontraba frente a sus ojos-

-Esto…no me puede…estar pasando- dijo preocupado-

-*Ahora, que recuerde bien*- piensa Gakupo-*habían dos maletas en el equipaje, lo que significa que la otra maleta la tiene….*- antes de pensar en lo último, se escuchó un grito agudo desde lo lejos-

-Alguien despertó de mal humor- dijo Kaito- bueno solo nos queda hacer una cosa Len- Len solo lo mira sin comprender, mientras Kaito ríe malévolamente-

Comedor 7:00 am

-Miku, me siento rara- dice - pero, están seguras que con esto llamaré la atención de Kaito- pregunta-

-Tranquila después de todo, luces igual que él- la anima Gumi-

-*Juro, que cuando encuentre al culpable, me vengaré hasta dejarlo muerto*- pensó amargadamente-

-¡Chicas!- saluda Kaito aproximándose junto con una chica a su lado sonrojada hasta las orejas- Buenos días-

-Esto…Kaito… ¿Por qué esa chica usa el vestido de Rin?- pregunta Gumi, la chica se molestó al escuchar esto y justo cuando pensaba armar una pelea mira a el chico rubio que los acompañaba, el chico también lo mira, los dos se quedan mirando el uno al otro durante unos segundos hasta que comprendieron algo…usaban la ropa del otro-

-Esto…..- dijo Miku despacio hasta que las risas y carcajadas de los rubios la callaron al instante-…- a Miku, Gumi y Kaito les ganaron las ganas de reír y rieron junto con ellos, después de unos minutos cesaron y volvieron a la realidad-

-¡Devuélveme mi ropa en este instante!- dijeron los rubios a la vez, iniciando así la pelea entre los dos durante minutos, mientras que los demás trataban de captar la mejor toma de Rin y Len con las ropas del otro-

Comedor 7:30 am

-….-silencio incómodo en las dos mesas de los grupos

-Buenos días chicos- dice Big Al por medio de un megáfono- bueno voy a darles tres anuncios importantes: la primera, ayer en la tarde nos llegaron una gran cantidad de postres de diferentes tipos, por desgracia, algún extraño por la noche se llevó todo el almacén por lo que estaremos sin postres durante dos semanas- se escuchó grandes murmullos acerca del presunto ladrón, Big Al tose fingidamente captando la atención de todos nuevamente- pero la buena es que dos chicos misteriosos se acercaron con varias cajas cuyo contenido eran helados de diferentes sabores, y la tercera noticia: las listas de integrantes de cada grupo está afuera en los tablones de anuncios , vayan a ver a que grupo pertenecen en orden y completo silen….- los chicos y chicas inmediatamente después de haber dado la indicación salieron corriendo a ver a que grupo pertenecían-

-*Debo darme prisa o seré aplastada por toda esta gente*- pensaba Rin-

-Rin- la rubia voltea y ve a Kaito corriendo hacia ella - apresúrate o no llegaremos a ver en qué grupo pertenecemos- la toma de su mano y la dirige rápidamente en donde estaban las listas-

-*Su mano están suave*- pensaba todo sonrojada ante el contacto-

-Busca tu nombre- al dase cuenta, Rin Y Kaito ya habían llegado al tablón de anuncios donde se encontraban las listas grandes y largas, inmediatamente empezó a buscar su nombre-

-Pertenezco al grupo de Meiko Sakine y Hiyama Kiyoteru- se dijo así misma y Kaito capto rápidamente lo que dijo-

-Entonces pertenecemos al mismo grupo- mencionó Kaito, que causó la alegría de la rubia- que bien que te alegres, pues, contigo el grupo está completo- Rin se quedó estática al escuchar la última frase "…el grupo está completo", rápidamente empezó a buscar otra vez su nombre, cuando lo encontró no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo:

GRUPO DE MEIKO SAKINE Y KIYOTERU HIYAMA

91. Kaito Shion

92. Gakupo Kamui

93. Miku hatsune

94. Gumi Kamui

95. Neru Akita

96. Piko Utatane

97. Gumiya Megpoid

98. Luka Megurine

99. Rin Kasane

Cuando Rin estaba ya en el número 99 su cuerpo empezó a perder el equilibrio y la fuerza, haciendo que esta cayera al suelo, la gente empezó a rodearla, ella ya en suelo no podía moverse, solo escuchaba la voz de Miku desesperada y la de Kaito pidiendo ayuda mientras los demás chicos, entre ellos Len, la observaban desde lo lejos que estaban, al rato pudo sentir que estaba siendo cargada por una persona y la dirigían a otro lugar, antes de que Rin se quedase dormida pudo leer algo de la lista….

100. Len Kagamine…

Continuará…

ATENCIÓN

Yui reportándose después de un largo tiempo de desaparecida(en verdad, lo siento, tuve actividades, trabajos, etc.. que realizar, y algunas cuantas locas ocurrencias que pasaron y las estoy contando más adelante)…..vuelvo con este tercer capítulo de esta historia, pero….lo que está escrito se me ocurrió de repente, en una de mis alocadas ideas: en un pequeño retiro con mis compañeras( este es el asunto por la cual también me demoré, lo expliqué en el anterior capítulo) donde una de ella empezó a gritar desesperadamente que le dolía algo, yo y una de mis compañeras asustadas le preguntamos lo que le dolía, ella nos respondió: nada, nada….. y se quedó dormida, al día siguiente le contamos lo sucedido ella nos responde: es que llego a ser sonámbula y hablar en la noche mientras duermo, pero eso no es nada comparado con lo que me ocurrió anteriormente…por eso se me ocurrió la gran idea de escribir algo parecido….bueno dejemos de lado este sucedo y iniciaré con los reviews(si son solo dos T_T)

Len-kun02 and SweetRinNeko: esto…..ustedes son hermanos no es cierto?, me alegra que tengan los mismos gustos, yo y mi hermana( si tengo una y es mayor)tenemos diferentes gustos, pero de alguna forma, también vio animes en su pasado y ahora escucha uno que cuanto vocaloid( al principio, cuando le hice conocer a Len Kagamine, ella lo primero que me dijo fue: ¡que linda chica!, en ese instante solo traté de tranquilizarme, o hubiera sufrido las consecuencias….)…..volviendo al tema, sí, me gusta hacer que ha Gakupo le pasen cosas malas(el señor de la mala suerte), lo de Piko, si muchas personas confunden a Piko como chica, así que decidí que aquí también lo confundieran XD(también me gusta fastidiarlo, mejor dicho amargar su preciosa vida, pero aun así, me gusta su voz y aspecto), GumixGumiya, tenéis toda la razón hacen bonita pareja y voy hacer que estos dos terminen juntos(grandiosa la vida sea), Kaito y el helado inseparables?, yo también lo soy, me encanta el helado, aún mejor si los como en días de frío y lluviosos, y si estoy resfriada(si lo estuve hace poco, y se me fue la voz) también estoy siempre al lado del helado, hasta que mi hermana me descubre(¿Soy loca?), también pienso aparecer a la mayoría de los vocaloids en esta historia, aunque sea una sola aparición( y si se preguntan, también apareceré utaus) ;esto, no entendí bien esta parte: "rin le declaro a len de la nada ,pobre len", para dejar un poco en claro (creo que leyendo este capítulo entendieron mejor):Rin está enamorada de Kaito(desgraciadamente, por ahora…)y al ver que este pasa más tiempo con Len, le declara la guerra(Love is War, el amor es guerra, me hace recordar esto).Y si me preguntan los exámenes, pues…ya los acabo este viernes(02/08/13)y tendré más tiempo para escribir. Bueno gracias por el review(bueno fueron dos, pero ahora escribo solo del segundo)gracias a ustedes me alegré la vida(pues no pude dormir durante un tiempo pensado por los reviews) cuídense y espero que no me maten más adelante…ya sabrán el por qué ( pasado cruel, vida cruel…..) .

Bueno ya conteste el review que me dejaron y también agradezco a estas dos personas: Rin Orange Kagamine y Hermione-Kagamine, sé que me están apoyando con mi historia, nunca creí que les vaya a gustar, se los agradezco, y también esperaré sus reviews con ansiedad

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, con esto me despido y nos encontramos en el capítulo 4, esperaré sus reviews ansiosamente.

Sayonara:

Yui-chan

.

.

.

.

.


	4. Entre lágrimas y peleas

Nota: Vocaloid ni Utau me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

Capítulo 4:

Entre lágrimas y peleas

-"….te prometo que estaremos juntas por siempre…guardarás el secreto ¿cierto?...no debiste haber contado eso…si sigues así la gente se alejará de ti…te quedarás sola para siempre….Adiós….."- la chica se levanta de un gran susto, fue una gran pesadilla recordar otra vez esos días-

-….- observa alrededor, se encontraba echada en una camilla, pudo ver que no había alguien alrededor, solo había un escritorio grande, al lado varios estantes con medicinas de diferentes tipos, y vendas, lo que más le llamó la atención fue la foto del líder Kiyoteru Hiyama junto con una niña de cabellos marrones sujetados en dos coletas, al parecer los dos habían ganado una carrera pues traían puestos trajes deportivos y llevaban medallas, la chica empezó a pensar que familiaridad tendrían esos dos, hasta que tocaron a la puerta-

-Adelante- dio la orden, y rápidamente abrieron la puerta- Miku, Gumi, que alegría verles-exclamó, la chica de cabello turquesa se abalanzó sobre ella dándole un fuerte abrazo casi asfixiándola- Mik-ku…me-e…. Ahogo- rápidamente Miku soltó a la chica, dejándola respirar dificultosamente-

-¡Buenas Noches Rin, como te encuentras ahora!- le dijo Gumi, para la sorpresa de Rin, que inmediatamente salió del lugar, y observó que todo estaba oscuro, después de eso entró al lugar donde estaban sus amigas aún sin comprender-

-Esto…Rin…..cuando te desmayaste descubrimos que…-

-la causa de todo fue por un dardo adormecedor - completó la frase Gumo, que ya se encontraba apoyando en la puerta al lado del recién aparecido Kiyoteru-

-¿eh?- pronunció Rin aún sin entender-

-Bueno, verás, cuando la enfermera te revisó, encontró en el hombro derecho, un dardo, y al analizar este descubrimos que era un adormecedor que se utilizan para los animales salvajes- concluyó con seriedad-

-Entonces…. ¿¡Estás tratando de decirme que soy una animal salvaje!?- reaccionó furiosa-

-*Al parecer, ahora más pareces bestia salvaje*- pensó nerviosamente-

-Tranquila Rin- dijo amablemente Kiyoteru tranquilando a Rin- a decir verdad, una persona del campamento por razones desconocidas disparó el dardo contra ti- explicó, en ese momento abrieron la puerta con fuerza ante la presencia de todos, y entraron Len junto con Kaito agarrando de los brazos una niña de 9 años-

-*Pero, si es la niña con la que sale junto a Kiyoteru en la foto…. ¡están linda!*- pensó con la ganas de querer abrazarla lo más fuerte posible, mientras que ella la miraba amarga-

-Kiyoteru, encontramos a la pequeña infiltrada- menciona Len-y aparte….Buenos días bella durmiente…o disculpa….bestia durmiente- dijo lo último con una sonrisa burlona-

-*Lo mato, lo mato,…..*- pensaba Rin molesta tratando de tranquilizarse-

-Yuki, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó dulcemente Kiyoteru, en ese entonces, la niña, se zafó de las manos de Kaito y Len- ¿Yuki?- preguntó mientras la pequeña se ocultaba detrás de este-

-Ellos….esos chicos trataron de raptarme-

- La verdad, Kiyoteru- habla Kaito- la encontramos con esto en las manos- le da una pistola a modo juguete-

-No, creas nada de lo que dice hermano- escucharon atentamente la última palabra, "hermano", acaso el amable y respetuoso Kiyoteru podría ser el hermano de Yuki, la niña infiltrada que atacó a Rin con los dardos envenenados, pensaban la mayoría en ese momento-

-Yuki….por favor….dime la verdad- dijo Kiyoteru mientras se ponía al tamaño de Yuki- ¿sí?

-…-

-¿Yuki?- en eso, Yuki sale corriendo del lugar sin dejar explicación alguna, lo único que hace Kiyoteru es suspirar melancólicamente-

-Kiyoteru-habla Len- vamos por Yuki-

-No, déjala sola, más tarde entenderá- suspira por segunda vez y mira a Rin- oh, buenos días, tú debes de ser Rin Kasane, no es cierto-

-Sí-

-Bueno debo informarte que estás en mi grupo y de que….-inmediatamente Rin corrió afuera de la enfermería, encontrándose con varias personas que la miraban rara, cuando llegó al lugar donde estaban las listas, no había nadie y rápidamente buscó el nombre que no creía que estuviese-

-número cien, Len Kagamine, grupo de Kiyoteru Hiyama y Sakine Meiko- no creía lo que veía, lo que dijo Kaito era verdadero, todos estaban juntos, lo peor de todo, tendrían que estar en el equipo de su peor enemigo de todos los tiempos, luego de eso pierde el equilibrio y casi cae a no ser de que Gakupo, que pasaba por ahí la sostiene y la lleva de nuevo a la enfermería-

-Y esta vez Yuki no tuvo la culpa- decía burlonamente Len, mientras Gakupo entraba con Rin en brazos-

-Cállate, después de todo la culpa la tienes tú- decía ya sentada en la camilla de enfermería-

-No metas pretextos-

-Esto no hubiera sucedido si no estuvieras en mi grupo, ¡Por favor Kiyoteru, dime si me pueden cambiar a Len a otro equipo!-pedía a súplicas y arrodillándose ante Kiyoteru-

-Lo siento, no puedo hacer nada de eso, lo único que sé según las reglas de los campeonatos, "si un equipo llega a ganar tres veces seguidas, puede intercambiar tres participantes de su equipo con el suyo"-

-Y si tienes suerte puede ser que quieran cambiarte con otro de su equipo, pero después de todo no te conviene- agregó Gumo

-¿EH?, porque no, a mí me suena una gran idea-

-Ese es el problema- agregó Kaito- si mal no recuerdo, los chicos o chicas que llegaban a intercambiarse, tenía el castigo de pasar una semana en "el calabozo"- A Rin se le congeló el cuerpo al escuchar del tal llamado "calabozo", mientras Len solo se ponía a pensar en el porqué de la actitud graciosa de Rin ante el tal comentario del "Calabozo"-

-*Me pregunto, que tipo de lugar será el calabozo*- pensaba, mientras visualizaba el tal llamado Calabozo- Kaito dime ¿Qué es el calabozo?-

-Bueno, nunca he llegado a tocar un pie en ese lugar, pero el que entra nunca sale- un sentimiento de miedo empieza a abarcar a Len haciéndolo pálido, ¿Qué clase de prión era esa? No quería imaginárselo, mientras Len era consumido por el miedo, Kiyoteru agarra la pistola de Yuki, apunta hacia el cuerpo de Kaito, que por cierto no paraba de reír, y dispara en su cuello haciendo que este caiga desmayado por las mismas causas de Rin, todos se quedan viéndolo,

-K-kiyoteru, ¿P-Por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó Len asustado, no por el calabazo, sino por la acto repentino de su amigo, mientras tanto, Gumo y Rin ayudaban a "el devorador helados" a subirlo a una de las camillas-

- Se lo merecía, después de todo, es mejor a que duerma, a que este traumando a la gente- dijo esto a Len, sin comprender este la última frase- bueno… ¿Quién tiene hambre?- todos afirmaron- bueno, el postre de hoy es….helado….otra vez, pero no hay tiempo que perder, si no vamos ahora, perderemos asientos- todos asintieron, y se fueron de la enfermería, menos Rin que había decidido quedarse unos segundos con Kaito-

-*No te preocupes, Kaito, prometo vengarme de Kiyoteru, pero por ahora…*-saca su celular y empieza a tomar unas cuantas fotos de Kaito dormido desde diferentes puntos y poses- *me aprovecharé del momento*-

-Oye, piensas salir de una vez por todas, acosadora de Kaito- dijo Len asomado a la puerta de la enfermería, Rin ganada por la ira, agarra la almohada en donde Kaito esta recostado y se lanza la almohada hacia Len, pero por mal puntería, termina cayéndole a Gumo, que entraba en ese preciso instante por la puerta-

-Esto…..-le cae la almohada lanzada por Rin-….-

-Lo siento Gumo no fue mi intención….-

-Rin y yo pensaba que eras mi amiga, no entiendo por qué ahora te desquitas conmigo, acaso solo por ser amigo de Len, entiendo que Len sea un shorta afeminado pero…-

-¡GUMO!- gritó Len molesto por lo último-

-Admitámoslo Len, tienes el aspecto de un shota de primera categoría- dijo esto y estalló a carcajadas junto con Rin-

-*Y este es el preciso momento en que un amigo te traiciona*- pensaba malhumorado Len- Bueno, basta de las risas que tengo hambre, vayamos al comedor- Rin y Gumo asintieron aún con risas, los tres así se dirigieron al comedor…..-

* * *

Comedor 9:00 pm

-A ver si lo entiendo, mientras yo estaba desmayada escogieron los nombres de los equipos, ¿Cierto?-

-Exacto Rin, ahora ya no son colores como el año pasado, esta vez dejaron que los equipos escogieran su propio nombre, con la única regla que este debería ser de un animal salvaje- contestó Miku

-En ese caso, tu nombre sería buena opción para el grupo- habló Len refiriéndose a Rin-

-Díganme ¿por qué Len nos debe de acompañar?-

-Bueno- habló Gumi- Kaito está desmayado en la enfermería, Piko y Gumo están en su habitación, ya que a Piko le dio un fuerte dolor de estómago por la tarde y Gumo decidió estar al tanto de él, mientras que Gakupo….bueno él es Gakupo después de todo, de seguro estará en alguna parte del bosque tratando de comunicarse con su especie-

- ¡Buen Provecho Chicos!- habló Big Al por medio de un megáfono, captando la atención de todos-interrumpo su larga cena, con el motivo de anunciarles los nombres de los equipos que fueron elegidos por los mismos integrantes de los grupos, los cuales son: Los Leones de Leon y Lola; las Cobras de Haku Yowane y Dell Honne; los escorpiones de Akaito Shion y Mikuo Hatsune; y los dragones de Meiko Sakine y Kiyuteru Hiyama. Ahora que han escogido el nombre de sus equipos, mañana iniciaremos con los campeonatos entre todos, recuerden que el equipo que pierda tendrá un castigo impuesto por el equipo ganador, suerte a los cuatro equipos, mañana nos encontramos en este mismo lugar a las 8 de la mañana- dicho esto se retira del lugar algunos chicos que ya habían terminado la cena salieron detrás de él, entre ellos Rin, Miku, Neru, Luka, Gumi y el enemigo shota…..luego de unos minutos de plática, Len se decidió dar un paseo por el bosque en busca de Gakupo, a Neru la llamaron los de recepción y se fue junto a Luka que había decidido acompañarla, Miku volvió al comedor en busca de su bolso que lo había dejado y llevó de compañía Gumi, dejando así sola a Rin dirigiéndose a su habitación, a unos metros de llegar a la preciada habitación, escuchó la rama de un árbol cercano romperse, segundos después escuchó los llantos de una niña, decidió buscar de dónde provenía el llanto, no tan lejos de su habitación, cerca del bosque encontró a la pequeña Yuki, quién era la dueña del llanto, se acercó a ella lo más rápido que pudo e improvisadamente curó las heridas que tenía Yuki….-

-¿Por qué me ayudas, después de todo, fui yo la que te disparó el dardo?- dijo Yuki apena con la mirada hacia abajo-

-No te preocupes, solo me gustaría saber ¿Por qué hiciste eso, acaso no te agrado?-

-No….la verdad…..solo quería llamar la atención de mi one-chan

-¿Te refieres a Kiyoteru?- Yuki asintió tristemente-

-Cuando era pequeña, yo era demasiado torpe y descuidada, siempre me metía en problemas, pero mi one-chan siempre estaba a mi lado, él me protegía de todos y asumía todas las consecuencias, yo participaba en las carreras escolares que proponía la academia, y si se trataba de carreras entre familiares, mi one-chan y yo éramos los mejores…..cuando pasó el tiempo, él conoció este campamento y empezó a asistir todo el verano, dejándome a mí a cuidados de mi tía ya que solo permiten la asistencia de chicos mayores de 11 años y mis padres siempre paran viajando por asuntos de negocios, desde ese momento…me sentía sola…no tenía alguna compañía, con el tiempo, fue alejándose más de mí, ahora cada vez más no tiene tiempo, creo que ya no le intereso, por eso…..quise llamar su atención haciendo cosas que no debería de hacer, pues de esa forma, yo lo logro hablar con él por unos cuantos minutos….en verdad ¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto?¿o por lo contrario, lo estaré alejando cada vez más?...pues….si desearía algo, me gustaría hablar con one-chan, aunque fueran solo segundos, para poder pedirle perdón por todos engreimientos que tengo, pero….eso nunca sucederá, después de todo, él no tiene tiempo…..-

-Eso me recuerda- habla Rin nostálgicamente- a una chica que conocí hace mucho tiempo, ella por la crueldad del destino, fue destinada a pasar la mayor parte de su infancia sin amigos o amigas que compartir o jugar, tiempo después hizo una amiga, ella la apreciaba mucho ya que era su primera amiga, pero…..-suspira-…hubo un problema que las separó para siempre…se guardaron un secreto íntimo entre las dos, nadie de ellas debía romper la promesa, así lo mantuvieron guardado unos meses hasta que…..el salón completo se enteró del secreto, de un día para otro, todos murmuraban crueldades de la chica, quien solo le preguntó a la otra si ella lo había divulgado, ella solo negó, meses después todo la academia completa sabía del secreto, la chica envuelta de la duda, se desesperó por no saber el causante del divulgo, llegando a culpar a su amiga…pasó así el año…..las dos habían perdido la mayor parte de su amistad….la chica iba a ser cambiada de academia el próximo año, su ahora compañera, se despidió de ella con rencor, lo último que escuchó de ella fue: "Te quedarás sola para siempre, nunca perdonaré lo que me hiciste…..adiós" se fue sin decir nada más, el otro año volvieron a ser las mismas cosas pasadas, ella volvía a estar sola…como en tu caso Yuki la chica quería disculparse con ella, a pesar de que no tuviera la culpa-cae una gota cristalina de los ojos de Rin y cae lentamente por su rostro- solo quería tener de nuevo a su compañera de siempre en las buenas y en las malas, pero era demasiado tarde….las cosas en ese estado ya no se podían arreglar…..ella solo se quedó sola, de igual manera como le había dicho…yo…yo….. Yo solo….- ya no pudo resistir más tiempo, sabía que esos recuerdos eran malos, solo le quedó llorar abrazando sus piernas mientras su cara tenía la mirada en bajo, Yuki le dio un pañuelo a Rin, ella lo agarró, tranquilizándose y limpiando las lágrimas-

-….solo querías disculparte, volver a esos tiempos…-

-Si…..-asintió en voz baja-…luego de eso, conoció a 4 chicas espectaculares, al principio, tenía miedo de arruinar toda otra vez, pero a medida que las conoció, llego a perder su miedo….ahora tiene una vida normal de estudiante de secundaria, actualmente fastidiada por un enemigo Shota , no volvió a ver a la chica hasta la actualidad….-se anima un poco y le sonríe a Yuki- Ahora entiendes….antes de que sea tarde discúlpate con Kiyoteru, de seguro él te entenderá y escuchara cada una de sus palabras….después de todo tu eres su hermanita-

-Sí, mañana le diré, antes de que sea demasiado tarde- respondió Yuki-cambiando de tema, ¿Quién es el chico que me había capturado?-preguntó-

-AHhhhh…él es Len Kagamine, un odioso con rostro de Shota ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Bueno…..viéndolos a los dos juntos….podrían ser una bonita pareja-

-¿¡EH!?- grita- D-De ninguna manera saldría con él, después de todo me cae mal-

-De igual forma, tarde o temprano el amor surgirá en los dos, solo hace falta de tiempo-

-¡Eso nunca pasará, los dos nos odiamos hasta muerte!-

-Bueno….si no llegas a ser novio de él….entonces me lo quedaré junto con su amigo "él come helados"-se va corriendo del lugar-Nos vemos mañana Rin-san, y por cierto "¡No estamos solas, siempre habrá alguien que nos hará sentir felices!"-dicho esto se fue dejando sola a Rin, ella caminó unos cuantos pasos, hasta que sintió una mano fría sobre su hombro, el cuerpo se le heló, agarró la mano rápidamente y de un solo trió derrumbo al "pervertido" o es como lo nombraba ella, en ese instante ya derrumbado, trató de huir en ese instante, pero la persona la agarró del talón del pie e hizo que también Rin cayera al suelo-

-Se puede saber qué haces aquí- dijo la compañía de Rin, ella al escuchar su voz lo reconoce rápidamente-

-No es de tu incumbencia Shota afeminado- responde mientras ayudaba a levantar al enemigo-

-Bueno….si tú lo dices-

-Por cierto Len, ¿Dónde está tu amigo el pelimorado?

-Gakupo…está tratando de aprender el idioma animal o eso es lo que creo que hacía mientras estaba en la copa del árbol hablando con una ardilla amistosamente…-

-*Sois un grupo de puros idiotas*-pensó mientras suspiraba-

-Bueno, donde están tu grupo de acosadoras-

-Ellas están…. ¡NO SOMOS ACOSADORAS!-Rin con su mano formó un puño, y de un solo golpe hizo elevar al cielo a alguien-

-Esto….Rin…. ¿Qué fue lo que golpeaste?- Dijo Len riendo nerviosamente, Rin voltea y ve a su enemigo tranquilo mirando al cielo, ella también mira al cielo y ve desde donde encontraba un pequeño destello desde lo alto que bajaba a velocidad en donde ellos, Len agarró a Rin de la mano, y rápidamente fueron detrás de un árbol cercano, unos diez segundos después cayó un cuerpo sobre el lugar donde antes se encontraban, dejando un gran hoyo sobre este- Creo que ahora es seguro- suelta la mano de Rin, y los dos se acercan al gran hoyo dándose una gran sorpresa al ver lo que Rin había golpeado realmente-

-¡Kaito!- grita Rin al ver el cuerpo del joven en el hoyo de dos metros, baja rápidamente junto con Len-

-Rin…no respira…lo perdemos…. ¡Lo perdemos!-

-Entonces denle respiración boca a boca- los dos voltean y ven a Gakupo detrás de ellos-Por supuesto que yo no lo voy a hacer, después de todo, debo mantener mi labor como hombre….-

-Entonces lo haré yo-dice Len para la sorpresa de su amigo-

-No, lo haré yo después de todo, soy una chica y no dejaré que me ganes- antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Len estaba a unos centímetros del rostro de Kaito, debía de hacerlo, después de todo, quería demostrarle que ella no era oponente para él, aún que Kaito solo fuese su amigo, solo quería ganarle sea como sea, pero… ¿esa era la forma más adecuada de demostrarle?, solo estaba a unos cinco centímetros del rostro de Kaito hasta que…..él se despierta, Len se aleja rápidamente de su rostro, haciéndose al que no sabía nada-

-Soñé….soñé….soñé, que una chica de ojos celeste estaba a punto de besarme hasta que me desperté…por cierto ¿Que me pasó Len?-

-Esto…..ahh…..yo…- decía nervioso Len y con ganas de golpearlo, ya sabrán por qué….-

-Unos extraterrestres te llevaron hace mucho tiempo, hicieron de ti un experimento, comprobando que sabor tenía la raza humana (¿?) cuando te levantaste, escapaste de ellos y caíste otra vez a la tierra como un meteorito, nosotros tres somos las reencarnaciones de tus anteriores amigos, tenemos la misión de matarte y llevar a tu alma al inframundo por lo que has hecho sufrir a mucha gente, ahora tendrás que venir con nosotros o….-

-Deja de hablar tonterías Gakupo- lo golpea con un martillo gigante, ¿de dónde lo sacó?-

-Ok…..no era necesario el martillo-dijo Gakupo con un gran bulto en la cabeza-

-Te lo merecías por tonto-habla Rin, Kaito los mira sin comprender nada, se levanta de donde estaba…-

-Eso significa que…..me he quedado sin amigos…...-

-"El golpe ha hecho efecto en su cerebro…no…. es de nacimiento"-pensaron todos al ver a Kaito, rieron nerviosamente-

-Kaito, fue solo una broma, una venganza de parte mía- confesó Gakupo-

-No, me estarás mintiendo, ¿Cierto?, o será que solo quieres ganarte mi confianza para luego cobrar venganza por tu antepasado, porque si es así ¿Perdónenme?- se arrodilla frente a Gakupo suplicante, Gakupo lo agarra de la bufanda-

-Vamos por la enfermera, el golpe te hizo efecto- se fue arrastrando a Kaito de la bufanda, dejando a los rubi0os solos-

-Mañana inicia la competencia- habla Len-será duro vencer a los demás equipos-

-Estás en lo cierto chico Shota-

-A partir de mañana pelearemos por Kaito como nunca, estás de acuerdo pequeña Loli-

-Totalmente- respondió, a Rin le vino a le mente lo último que le dijo Yuki antes de marcharse: "… siempre habrá alguien que nos hará sentir felices", miró a Len, él estaba sonriente, a pesar de que fuese su enemigo, al hablar o pelear con él se sentía fuera de preocupaciones, empezaba a dejar poco a poco su pasado que la atormentaba….hasta que recodó otra cosa: "...Podrían ser una bonita pareja"- *Len y yo somos totalmente diferentes…..nunca llegaremos a ser novios….., me gusta Kaito, ese es el motivo por el cual somos enemigos…"-

* * *

-Buenos días a todos los grupos-habla Big Al, ahora se encontraban en un campo extenso, cerca del bosque, todo tenía sentido, en unos momentos darían el primer concurso del día- dejando mi gran discurso para otro momento, escúchenme bien, el reto de hoy tendrá dos fases: en la primera todos ustedes deberán buscar en todo el bosque las 100 banderas ocultas en medio del bosque, pasarán a la siguiente fase los diez primeros chicos que obtengan la mayor cantidad de banderas, la segunda fase se les explicará en su momento, ahora, ¡Busquen las banderas!- se escuchó el sonido de pistolas disparando al cielo, en ese momento todos los equipos se internaron en el bosque, el desafió no era fácil después de todo, ellos conformaban una gran cantidad de participantes, y si querían pasar en la final era todo o nada…..-

-Démela, yo la agarré primero- decía Rin mientras agarraba el extremo inferior de una bandera-

-Pero yo la vi primero- el otro extremo era agarrado por Len, tratando de quitarle a la fuerza la bandera a su enemiga-

-¡Basta ustedes dos, se supone que estamos en el mismo equipo!- se interpone Piko en medio de los dos, haciendo que soltaran la bandera y salga volando varios metros cayendo sobre un árbol-…esto…-

-¡Fuera de nuestro camino!- los dos echaron a un lado a Piko y fueron corriendo hacia la bandera que estaba en la copa de un árbol, Len ágilmente subió al árbol con movimiento de arte marcial, mientras que Rin, como toda chica, decidió trepar el árbol con cuidado-

-Mira quién está problemas- dijo Len burlonamente, hasta que la rama donde se encontraba se rompiese, Len rápidamente se agarró de otra rama superior antes de que cayese del árbol-¡Rayos!

-Ahora estamos a mano- habla Rin burlonamente mirando la escena de Len, reía hasta que sus pies resbalan, aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas al árbol-

-¡Len, Rin bajen de ese árbol ahora!- gritaba Gumo desde abajo al ver en el peligro que estaban, los dos chicos sin hacerle caso, siguieron subiendo por el árbol, hasta llegar a la cima, los dos al mismo tiempo agarraron la bandera, que estaba en una de las ramas, pero por la fuerza salió volando a varios metros en donde se encontraban, pero más parecían Kilómetros-…-inmediatamente, Len saltó desde los 10 metros en donde se encontraba y cayó ágilmente al suelo, como si fuese un gato- P-Pero como hiciste eso- Gumo y Piko se quedaron viendo a Len sorprendidos-

-Mi familia me obligó a aprender las técnicas de las artes marciales, entre ellas la caída desde las altu….-antes de terminar la frase había sido aplastado por Rin, quien no quizo dejarse ganar por Len, así que hizo lo mismo para demostrarle que era más fuerte que él-

-¡Salí viva!- dijo emocionada, mientras que Gumo y Piko solo la miraban extraños y preocupados-¿Chicos por qué me miran así?- los dos le apuntaron hacia abajo, ella miró donde le apuntaban, al ver lo suave que pisaba, decidió ponerse a un lado para dejar al rubio levantarse- Gracias Len, me serviste de almohadilla-

-No fue nada- dijo mientras se sacudía el polvo que tenía en medio-después de todo, eso demuestra que eres mala en esto-

-Bueno…. ¡La bandera es mía!- Rin se fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraba la bandera, Len la siguió también tratando de alcanzarla…..-

-*Pero si pertenecemos al mismo equipo*- pensaron a la vez Gumo y Piko a la vez mientras reían nerviosamente al ver alejarse a los dos…-

-*Por fin, he perdido de vista a Len, ¡Genial! Esta es mi oportunidad*- pensaba alegremente mientras buscaba en los arbustos- Veamos….estoy segura de que cayó por aquí….te encontré- detecta a la bandera a unos cinco metros de ella, va hacia donde se encontraba, la agarra, pero al mismo tiempo siente una mano sobre la bandera-*Pero que….*-alzó la mirada, no lo pudo creer, eran los mismos ojos marrones claros, los mismos mechones de cabellos multicolores que tenía….no había cambiado en nada, después de todos esos años…..-

-Galaco…-

* * *

-*Donde debe haberse metido esa tonta bandera…..ahí está*-Len se acerca unos arbustos, y agarra la banderola blanquiazul escondida entre ramas, pero no da sacarla del arbusto, lo intenta una vezmás-

-¡Suelta mi bufanda Len!- inmediatamente acata la orden y deja de sacar a la supuesta bandera-

-Kaito, ¿Qué haces escondido en esos arbustos?-

-No estaba escondiéndome, solo buscaba debajo de los arbustos-

-Kaito ¿Cuántas banderas has conseguido hasta ahora?- pregunta

-Yo….no conseguí ninguna hasta ahora- aura depresiva-

-De acuerdo- saca algo de su bolsillo- toma- le entrega unas banderas-

-P-Pero Len estás son tuyas, no puedo recibirlas- Kaito niega-

-No te preocupes yo conseguí varias en el camino- le entrega las banderas-

-Gracias Len, eres un gran amigo- trata de abrazarlo, pero Len lo esquiva, cayendo al suelo-

-Ok, pero nada de abrazos- los dos escuchan sonidos de helicópteros rondando por la zona, Big Al iba dentro del helicóptero agarrando como siempre su megáfono-

-¡Chicos, la competencia ha terminado, todos diríjanse al campo cerca del bosque, repito, diríjanse al campo cerca del bosque!- dicho esto, el helicóptero se fue de la zona donde se encontraban-

-Andando Kaito, de seguro pasaremos a la siguiente fase-

-De acuerdo- los dos se dirigieron hacia el campo en donde habían estado antes-

-Por cierto, Kaito donde estuviste todo este tiempo, pensaba buscar las banderas junto contigo, pero no te encontré-

-Bueno….yo….estaba perdido en el bosque…nada más- dijo nerviosamente, ocultando algo detrás de él-

-Kaito, que me estás ocultando, muéstrame lo que llevas detrás de ti- Len intenta ver lo que trae, pero Kaito lo esquiva de fácil-

-No hay nada que te interés- decía aún nervioso, Len sin creerle nada, se abalanzó contra él rápidamente y le quitó a la fuerza lo que llevaba-

-Kaito…. ¡Qué significa esto!- saca de la mochila una pistola y los mismos dardos que atacaron a Rin-

-Yo….yo…los encontré tirados en el bosque- dijo así de simple pero nervioso, Len lo vio molesto así que tuvo que admitir la verdad- Ok, Yuki me las dio para que te las entregara-se las da a Len- dice que sabrás usarlas adecuadamente, en su debido tiempo-

-Ya veo…..luego hablaremos de eso- siguieron caminando hacia su destino-

* * *

Campo central 01:00 pm…

-Rin- llamó Miku al encontrar después de horas a su preciada amiga-que bueno que estés bien- la abraza con fuerza, Rin también la abraza pero débilmente-¿Estuviste bien todo el tiempo sin mi compañía?-

-Sí, después de todo me encontré con varias personas, con Len, Piko, Gumo y…-dejó la frase sin terminar-

-Rin ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó preocupada por la actitud desanimada de su amiga-

-Sí, no te preocupes por mí, preocúpate por pasar a la siguiente fase- dijo fingiendo estar animada, segundos después apareció el famoso Big Al al frente de todos los chicos encima de la estrada-

-Creo que debéis haberlo disfrutado mucho el reto, bueno…ahora ya no lo será, pasen adelante los chicos o chicas que tengan las banderas- unas treinta personas pasaron adelante, demoró mucho el conteo de las banderas, pero al final llegaron los resultados- los siguientes nombrados pasan a la siguiente fase: Rin Kasane, Len Kagamine y Gakupo Kamui del grupo "los dragones"- se escuchan gritos por parte del grupo-

-Oye Gakupo, ¿Cómo es que llegaste a obtener varias banderas?-preguntó Len con voz baja a Gakupo, quién se encontraba a su lado-

-Ayer en la noche, observé a varias personas entrando al bosque, me escondí de ellos y observé que colocaban las banderas para el reto de hoy, cuando anocheció, decidí mejor buscar por mí mismo las banderas, traté de hablar con las ardillas y después de horas de tratar de entenderlas, ellas me guiaron en donde se encontraba cada bandera, cogía algunas, para que los demás no sospecharan y las escondí en la parte detrás del cuarto-

-…..-

-Defoko Utaune y Luna Amane de "Las cobras", Yuma y Mitsuki de "los leones" y la única representante de "los escorpiones" Galaco, los diez pasarán a la siguiente ronda, que se llevará a cabo esta tarde, los demás chicos alentaran y animaran a los representantes de sus equipos, por ahora pasen al comedor, la comida les espera- concluyó, y todos se fueron del lugar, menos el mismo Big Al y Miki Furukawa-

-Señor Big Al traigo nuevos reportes-dijo Miki dirigiéndose a Big Al trayendo consigo un sobre en las manos-

-Dime los reportes Miki-

-Oliver acaba de llegar en la mañana a Hong Kong, según me dijo esta mañana, ahora estaría espiando a la chica-

-¿Eso es todo?-

-No, el día de hoy pude conocer algunos cuantos de sus amigos en medio del reto, pero no pude establecer una conversación con el mismo chico-

-Gracias por la información Miki, dime ¿Dónde se encuentra tu jefa Galaco en este momento?-

-No es necesario que la busques- detrás de Miki, aparece misteriosamente una chica de mechones de cabellos multicolores- pues aquí la tienes-

-Vaya Galaco, que sorpresa verte por aquí, dime ¿Por qué viniste a este campamento?-

-Bueno, quería tomar venganza a una vieja amiga mía, digo, enemiga-

-Y a qué se debe tu venganza- preguntó Big Al

-Traición, ella me traicionó, era mi mejor amiga, nunca debí haberle confiado tal secreto-

-Bueno, ya que están aquí, Miki, ¿Aún conservas la foto no es cierto?-

- Si, aquí la tiene Señor- la saca de su bolsillo y se la entrega-

-Perfecto, Galaco, Miki, por ahora necesito que se hagan más cercanos al chico, a lo que me refiero, es que seáis amigos y si es posible, estén en el mismo grupo-

-Está bien- habla Galaco- pero hay un problema, ¿Cómo nos volvemos amigas de él?-

-Eso arréglenlo ustedes mismas, después de todo, pertenecen a la AEIP-

-Pero, ¿Para qué los vamos a espiar?- preguntó Miki-

-Buen punto, pero solos les diré una cosa, ellos captaron mi atención, lo demás se los explicaré más adelante

-De acuerdo- habló Galaco seriamente- cumpliré la misión, siempre y cuando, me deje vengarme de Kasane Rin….-

* * *

Campo central 4:00 pm

-Bueno, chicos el reto de los diez chicos finalistas es el siguiente: los diez chicos están ubicados en diferentes lados del campo, tendrán que coger la bandera del centro del campo, pero no es fácil después de todo, a cada uno se les ha entregado una pistola recargada de pintura, que usarán para atacar a su oponente, el que llegue a agarrar primero la bandera sin que haya sido atacado por el ponente será el ganador, ahora ¡Que inicie la segunda fase!-

-¡Rin, buena suerte, confiamos en ti!- gritó Gumi desde la multitud en donde se encontraba-

-*Gracias Gumi….bien, ahora veamos, primero me desaceré de Defoko y Luna Amane*- Antes de que pudiera atacar su plan, Defoko ataca a Yuma, dejando al pobre chico totalmente empapado de pintura a unos metro del lugar por la fuerza del impacto-

-Defoko Utaune y Yuma, quedan fuera de la competencia- avisa Big Al por el megáfono-

-Pero, ¿por qué?- reclama Defoko-

-Está sumamente prohibido atacar con una Granada autopropulsada en este reto- Defoko solamente se va del lugar lanzando maldiciones al director Big Al-

-*Dos menos….faltan siete, las cosas no se podrían poner peor, ¿cierto?*-

-¡Rin cuidado!- grita Gakupo que a su vez empuja a Rin dejándola caer al suelo, haciendo que la bala de pintura que se dirigía hacia ella, caiga sobre Gakupo-

-Gakupo Kamui, fuera de la competencia- anunció-

-Bien hecho Kamui- Rin reconoció la voz de esa persona- por tu culpa, ahora tendré que deshacerme de Rin una vez más-

-Kaito….-

-No te preocupes Rin- dijo amablemente Kaito, dedicándole una sonrisa- estaré bien, ahora ve y obtén esa bandera-dicho esto se fue del campo central-

-*Gracias Gakupo…...* Me vengaré por lo que le hiciste Galaco, juro que me las pagarás- dicho seto agarró la pistola, y empezó a disparar con rumbo a Galaco, pero sus intentos fallaron, ella pudo esquivar todo los disparos de Rin, pero por suerte, dos de los disparo llegaron hacia Mitsuki - Rayos…..-

-Mitsuki, queda fuera de la competencia- anuncia

-Ríndete Kasane, después de todo, las do sabemos que la más fuerte soy yo….ahora si me disculpas, tengo una competencia que ganar- cuando terminó, se fue corriendo hasta donde se encontraba la bandera, Rin por su parte la siguió lo más rápido que pudo-

-*Vamos tu puedes Rin, no te dejes ganar por la desgraciada Galaco*- pensaba mientras trataba de alcanzarla-

-Un poco más y la victoria es mía- exclamaba Galaco a unos diez metros de obtener la bandera-

-¡Alto ahí!- exclamó Len, interponiendo a Galaco de su camino- ¡No te atrevas a avanzar un solo paso más!

-¡Quítate de mi camino Kagamine!- Galaco trató de dispararle, pero fue en vano, Rin aprovechó el momento, y por detrás le disparó a Galaco-

-Galaco, queda fuera de la competencia-anunciaron, Galaco se fue del campo molesta por haberse dejado vencer por una

-Bien hecho, Rin, pero…el que gana aquí soy yo- sacó un arma negro, con con detalles plateados y le disparó a Rin en el brazo el dardo que poseía-

-Desgraciado….tampoco te salvas de esta- sacó una arma negra igual a la de Len y le disparó en la pierna el mismo dardo que la había dejado desmayada el día anterior-Pero…como….cayó al suelo arrodillado junto con Rin-

-Me la dio Yuki en el comedor, dijo que la usara en el momento más oportuno- los dos terminaron su conversación y cayeron desmayados al suelo….todo quedó en silencio por unos segundos, después de eso, Neru, Luka, Kaito y Gumo, llevaron a sus amigos a la enfermería, se escuchaban los murmullos de todos los presentes-

-Bueno….el reto de hoy ha sido cance…-antes de terminar con la frase, Luna Amane, salió de unos arbustos del bosque y rápidamente cogió la bandera del campo-

-¡La Victoria es mía!- gritó alegremente-

-Esto….los ganadores del reto de hoy son "Las cobras"- se escuchar gritos por parte de los integrantes del equipo- "Los leones" que fueron los primeros en perder a sus competidores, hoy pasarán la noche en "El calabozo", todos los equipos, ahora diríjanse a sus áreas respectivas, "Los escorpiones" Área 1 por el norte, "Los Leones" Área 2 por el oeste, "Los dragones" Área 3 por el sur y "Las cobras" Área 4 por el este-

-Tontos- exclamaba Yuki desde la rama de un árbol- me refería a si les atacaba un oso, no me refería a atacarse entre ellos mismos-

-Yuki, baja de ese árbol ahora mismo- gritó desesperado Kiyoteru desde lo bajo-

-Está bien one-chan- saltó de la rama del árbol, haciendo que Kiyoteru rápidamente la agarre-

-Tonta, no me hagas asustar de esa forma- dijo mientras bajaba con cuidado a Yuki de sus brazos

-Lo siento, pero se veía tan fácil desde arriba-

-Ok, te perdono- suena el teléfono de Kiyoteru, él lo saca de su bolsillo y contesta- Aló…con quién hablo…a-abuela…..si…..en un segundo…Yuki, la abuela quiere hablar contigo, está muy preocupa desde que te escapaste- le entrega el teléfono-

-¡Abuela! Como te encuentras…..así…..pero…...si…muy bien…de acuerdo…hasta luego abuela-

-¿Qué te dijo la abuela Yuki?-

-Lo hablaremos en la cena hermano, ahora vamos a ver cómo está Kasane-san y Kagamine-san

-Ahora no Yuki, debo encontrarme como todo el equipo, y darles una razón para no matar a esos dos, y una pregunta ¿Quién te dio la pistola y los dardos?-

-Esto….ah…-

-Kiyoteru-sempai- en medio de los arbustos apareció Miki llena de hojas y tierra por todas partes- ¿Ha visto por aquí una caja grande de color negro?-

-No, ¿Qué es lo que contenía?-

-Era mi nueva colección de armas que me había llegado de China, eran de edición limitada, excepto los dardos que había, que eran de caza de animales salvajes-

-…-

-Bueno, gracias por ayudarme Kiyoteru-san, por cierto, Big Al quiere hablar con usted mañana por la noche, hasta luego- sin más que decir se fue del lugar-

-Yuki…..- la niña ya estaba tratando de huir del lugar- estás en serios problemas, jovencita, entrégame, las armas Yuki-

-No las tengo, se las entregué a Kasane-san y Kagamine-san para que se protegieran de los osos en medio del reto, pero no fue así…-

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!

-Se las entregué, pero las usaron mal y ahora se encuentran en ese estado en la enfermería, no te preocupes, solo había un dardo dentro de las dos armas-

-Está bien, pero….¿Por qué se llevan mal?-

-No se llevan mal, lo que pasa es que no se saben comprender, pero por mi parte, los dos al final terminarán siendo novios-

- Yuki, creo que los mangas de romance están afectando tu frágil cabeza….si dos personas se llevan mal, es casi imposible que terminen juntas-

-Eso ya lo veremos….-

* * *

Mientras tanto….en las áreas….7:00 pm

Área 4 "Las cobras":

-¡Chicos alégrense, hemos ganado!- todos los presentes se emocionan- gracias a nuestra querida Luna Amane, tenemos la gracia de hoy no pasar en el "Calabozo", pero ahora concentrándonos en los retos, si ganamos el día de mañana y pasado mañana, podremos intercambiar a uno de los nuestros con otro chico o chica fuerte, por ahora me gustaría saber, en quién estaría bien para cambiarlo-

-¡Shion Kaito! Jefe Dell- gritan todas las chicas-

-Esto….me refiero a alguien servible, que les parece Galaco-

-Es cierto- habla Defoko- esa chica es fuerte, pero, se deja engañar fácilmente, si hubiera pensado mejor, hubiera atacado, al joven Len Kagamine-

-¿Kagamine?- preguntó Dell-

-Sí, ese chico tiene buen coraje y fuerza, deberíamos tenerlo en nuestro equipo, después de todo él no se lleva bien con una chica de su grupo-

-Bueno…lo pensaré, pero por ahora tenemos que….-

-¡Dell traje los licores más caros del lugar!- grita Haku entrando al lugar-

-*Dios mío Haku, ten un poco de cordura, solo un poco*-

-y aquí tienes lo que me pediste- le entrega una pequeña caja de cigarrillos-

-Bueno, chicos eso es todo por hoy, que tengan una linda noche- todos los chicos se fueron del lugar- ¡Por fin! Ahora Haku a celebrar-

-¡Salud Dell por la victoria!- los dos brindaron e iniciaron su según ellos "Fiesta"-

* * *

Área 2 "Los leones"

-Chicos- habla Leon- alguno de ustedes, no conocerá que es estar en el calabozo o que es "el calabozo", pues….yo tampoco he entrado a ese lugar, pero hoy estamos obligados a cumplir nuestra sentencia, así que...-

-Leon, hay que decirles la verdad- habló Lola- "el calabozo" no es cualquier lugar normal, cuando visitas ese lugar, la mayoría de las personas sale traumada, nadie sabe el por qué, nadie ha sido capaz de decirnos la verdad hasta el día de hoy, así que pase lo que pase, todos debemos estar unidos y juntos, solo será una noche, que puede pasar-

* * *

Área 1 "Los escorpiones"

-Chicos estuvimos cerca de conseguir la victoria- hablaba Mikuo- si tan solo Galaco se hubiera esforzado un poco más-

-Jefe, hago todo lo que puedo, pero esos tontos rubios me estropearon la victoria, en especial ese tonto Kagamine-

-Sí….ya que lo piense…..deberíamos cambiarte con ese chico, no es mala idea después de todo- habló Akaito-

-¡Basta! No es de mi objetivo ganar a los otros equipos, mi único problema es Rin Kasane, ante todo no dejaré que ella me gane una sola vez más- se fue del lugar molesta, ante la presencia de todos-

-Galaco- la llamó Miki, quién estaba fuera del área- ¿Qué pasa, esos dos te han causado problemas? Si es así, solo dímelo y les doy su merecido-

-Gracias Miki- la abraza- eres la única en la que puedo confiar- empezó a llorar durante unos minutos, después de todo, no quería llorar al frente de todos, eso demostraría a sus jefes que era débil y no servía para nada-

-Desde luego Galaco, somos amigas-

-Dime Miki- ahora más calmada- ¿Me ayudarás a vencer a Rin?-

-De acuerdo…Galaco, después de todo, estamos juntas en esto y en la misión….

-Gracias….

-*Lo siento Rin, pero creo, que volveré a lastimarte de nuevo, espero que algún día entiendas por qué lo hago…..*-

* * *

Área 3 "Los Dragones"

-Estuvimos muy cerca de ganar, per…. ¡Cómo se les ocurre atacarse entre compañeros!- Meiko los agarra de los cabellos a los dos rubios-

-Fue su culpa- contestan los dos al mismo tiempo-

-Tiene suerte de que esté molesta con Kiyoteru lo estuviese, no les hubiera dado el medicamento adecuado contra ese dardo y ahora mismo deberían estar en la enfermería aún desmayados- habló casi a gritos- por cierto ¡¿Dónde se ha metido?!-

-Perdona por la demora- se abrieron las puertas de un golpe, captando la atención de todos- estuve arreglando asuntos familiares- detrás de él estaba Yuki, quién para no molestar, se sentó en la parte última-

-De acuerdo….bueno chicos, yo, Sakine Meiko, su jefa junto con Hiyama Kiyoteru, les vamos a avisar lo siguiente, mañana tenemos que ganar pese a todo, si dejamos que otra vez nos ganen dos competencias más "Los leones", quizás perdamos a uno de nuestros integrantes, por ejemplo Shion Kaito o algunos de ustedes, según a quién escojan, ahora, mañana tendremos un tiempo Libre después del desayuno, en ese tiempo, quiero que todos ustedes se reúnan en este lugar sin falta, pueden retirarse-

* * *

-¡Yuki!- Gritó Rin, antes de que la pequeña niña entrase a un vehículo negro-

-Kasane-san, que alegría verte otra vez, pero, no debería estar en la reunión de su grupo-

-No te preocupes, me escapé-las dos ríen hasta que Len, Gumo y Luka aparecen detrás de Rin- y ellos, también decidieron seguirme, pero eso no es el punto, ¿No era tu intención quedarte con tu hermano?

-Tranquila Rin, es que mi familia está muy preocupada por mí, ayer mi abuela ha llamado diciendo que regrese pronto, después de todo me escapé de casa-

-Pero, ¿Ya te disculpaste con tu hermano Yuki?- ella asintió- que bueno que ahora todo vaya a la perfección-

-Y tú Rin ¿Te disculpaste con tu amiga?-

-…..ella…me odia…..-

-No digas eso- le gritó Yuki- estoy segura que solo tiene un pequeño remordimiento hacia ti, pero…. ¡Aún hay tiempo Rin!

-¿Tiempo para qué?-

-Para que vuelvan a ser buenas amigas, te lo aseguro-agarró sus manos y las juntó con delicadeza- solo ten confianza en ti misma y en ella-

-Gracias Yuki-

-Por cierto, debo de irme ahora, o mi abuela me castigará- sube al auto- Cuídate Rin y por cierto, suerte con Kagamine-san, ¡Hasta Luego!-

-*Suerte con…Kagamine-san….*-lo pensó pensó unos minutos hasta comprender- ¡Ni loca pensaría estar con ese tipo!-

-Rin, ¿pasa algo?-preguntó Gumo-

-Esto….nada importante- en ese instante se aproxima a ellos, un auto negro elegante, y se detiene justo al frente de ellos, de él sale un joven vestido de sirviente y abre la otra puerta del auto-

-Señorita, hemos llegado- del auto sale una chica de cabellos rojos claros de ojos marrones y apariencia infantil para su edad-

-Gracias, Gilbert-sama- inmediatamente corre e intenta abrazar a Gumo- Hermano mayor, ¡Que alegría verte!- Gumo solamente la esquiva, haciendo que se caiga al suelo-

-Deja de llamarme hermano- ayuda a levantar a la chica, quién lo jala del brazo y lo hace caer-

-Empate, Gumo- se para junto con él-

-Gumo ¿Quién es ella?- preguntó Len-

-Bueno, ella es… ¡Iroha deja en paz a esos pájaros!- ella cumple la orden del chico-

-Lo siento por no presentarme, mi nombre es Iroha Nekomura y soy la prima del tonto de Gumo-

* * *

Continuará….

Konichiwa!, aquí está Yui-san después de un tiempo de desaparecida, ahora actualicé el siguiente capítulo de esta historia…..si se preguntan por Magical Notes, no se preocupen, también la seguiré escribiendo, pues estos dos historias como explico serán un paralelo(una semana actualizo Fire flower y la otra Magical notes)y les doy un aviso importante…no tengo clases tres días de esta gloriosa semana!(Gracias queridísima directora) y pueda ser que actualice de lo más pronto posible (como digo y diré, los profesores no se cansan de dejarme montañas de tareas!)

Ahora paso a los reviews que me dejaron en el tercer capítulo:

Len-kun02 and SweetRinNeko:…..coinciden y no coinciden, es la típica de hermanos, a decir verdad no se me escoger entre KaitoXMiku o KaitoXMeiko, en ese caso yo prefiero…MikuXKaitoXMeiko(los triángulos amorosos son geniales!), estoy en parte de los dos, Len no debía haber revisado el celular de Rin, pero teneis razón Rin es completamente acosadora, jeje(ríe) creo que tenemos aquí aun dúo de hermanos tanto sotas como lolis(ríe a carcajadas minutos y se tranquiliza), por cierto, seguiré haciendo más maldades a todos(en especial a los chicos, no entiendo por qué, pero da igual), esto….especificaré, Oliver y Miki espiaran a dos chicos: Miki espiará a un chico X del campamento, mientras que Oliver espiará a la prima de este chico X que vive en Hong Kong…..Miku y Kaito son completamente locos, esa idea se me vino a mi loca cabeza por la noche( si, actualicé algo de la 11:00 o 12:00 pm), son unos fanáticos de los Kagamine y eso me agrada, al principio no me agradaba esa pareja ya que pensaba que eran hermanos por el parecido, hasta que leí un fic sobre estos dos y actualmente soy fanática de esta pareja!, bueno…gracias por dejarme el review, y por la pregunta acabé mis exámenes!(y esta semana entregan las boletas de notas)cuídense y coman mucho helado(¿?)y también espero que no me maten más adelante….una última pregunta que es ¿atun?...

DarkRei y Ruichibinekokawaii: …..Genial, una fanática de esta canción, bienvenida al club…..me pasó lo mismo, busqué desesperadamente Fire Flower en fics, pero encontré puros pero enteros LenXMiku(no es que me desagrade Miku, yo la quiero…..pero lejos de Len)…..para que lo sepas haré que todos los personajes de este fic sufran aunque sea una vez crueldades de la vida(risa malévola….en especial a Gakupo, por supuesto, es presa fácil de engañar XD), Rin en verdad piensa que Len debe estar más lejos de Kaito, los vio juntos y por eso pensó que a Kaito le gustaba Len(malpensada!), gracias, en verdad te agradezco que te guste esta historia….gracias por el review….espero que no me mates más adelante…..

Y estos son los reviews que me alegraron la vida…..que tal el capítulo, hermoso u horroroso, si queréis decírmelo, solo mandéis un reviews, acepto de toda clase, bueno con esto me despido, espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado…..Cuídense…..Sayonara!

Yui-san

PD: Si ven un Death Note, díganmelo e iré por él, la razón, necesito escribir unos cuantos nombres dentro de él….

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
